Moments
by Sony31
Summary: Sind es nicht einzelne Momente, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über Momente im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls. [UPLOAD CHAP. 12]
1. Feierlichkeiten

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne Momente, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über Momente im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. freu Robin ist mein. freu In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. freu Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Erst Mal: Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner neuen FF „_Moments_"! Es freut mich, dass ihr wieder bzw. zum ersten Mal hierher gefunden habt. Ich weiß, dass ich immer wieder Neues produziere, aber wenn mir etwas im Kopf herumschwirrt, dann muss ich das eben aufschreiben. Und das schwirrte mir im Kopf herum während ich bei „_Road Trip_" weiterarbeitet. Also bitte nicht schlagen!  
Meine anderen FF's gehen auch ziemlich gut voran. „_Into All Eternity_" müsste in den nächsten Tagen ein neues Kapitel bekommen. Bei „_Crazy Thing Called Love_" könnte es noch etwas länger dauern, aber da ist ja gerade erst das neue Kapitel erschienen. (- Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl ;) )  
Doch jetzt etwas zu dieser FF: Wie bereits erwähnt, der Titel ist „Moments" und es ist im Grunde keine direkt zusammenhängende Geschichte. Es stimmt schon, es läuft alles zeitlich der Reihe nach, aber zwischen den einzelnen Kapitel können lange Zeiten vergehen, in denen die Charaktere zwar etwas erlebt haben, aber die nicht beschrieben werden. Im Grunde werden nur gewisse Momente aus dem Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls und den Männern die sie lieben herausgenommen.  
Diese FF wird ca. 15 Kapitel umfassen, wobei man jedes Kapitel irgendwie als einzelne Geschichte betrachten kann oder im Zusammenhang mit den anderen Kapiteln. Zumindest werde ich mich bemühen, dass dies so sein wird.  
So, jetzt ist aber genug. Ich habe euch lange genug vollgelabert. Lasst mir bitte ein Kommentar da, ich freue mich sehr darüber, wirklich. Kritik ist natürlich auch erlaubt.  
Und wie immer: Viel Vergnügen!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**Moments - 1. Kapitel - Feierlichkeiten**

Sie war dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und hatte wahrscheinlich schon mehr erlebt als so manche anderen.

Mit sechszehn war ihre Mutter schwanger geworden. Damals war es eine Katastrophe, der – anscheinend – entgültige Bruch zwischen ihren Großeltern und ihrer Mutter. Heute war es das größte Glück, was ihr jemals passieren konnte, sagte sie zumindest.

Als sie selber sechszehn wurde tauchte er zum ersten Mal auf. Auch wenn sie es damals abgestritten hatte: Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Selbst als sie sich geküsst hatten, wollte sie es immer noch nicht einsahen. Doch irgendwann stellte er sie vor die Wahl. Und sie gestand sich ein, dass sie sich nicht länger selber etwas vormachen konnte. Sie liebte ihn.

Ihre Mutter war schockiert. Besonders, weil sie sich nie mit ihm verstanden hatte. Doch, als die Zeit verging, konnte sie sich mit der Beziehung ihrer Tochter dennoch anfreunden. Besser noch: Sie fand es großartig.

Und dann traf es ihre Mutter selber. Als sie beinahe achtzehn war, bemerkte ihre Frau Mama endlich den alten Freund. Den Vertrauten. Den eigentlichen Geliebten. Jenen, der immer für sie da war, der sie niemals im Stich ließ. Und es traf sie wie ein Vorschlaghammer: All die Jahre war die Liebe ihres Lebens direkt vor ihr gewesen. Und sie hatte es nicht gesehen. Doch das änderte sich.

Zwei Wochen nach ihrem High-School-Abschluss fand die Hochzeit ihrer Mutter statt. Es war ein großes Fest, erfüllt mit Glück und Liebe und Freude. Und ein halbes Jahr später kam ihr kleiner Bruder auf die Welt. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ein schöneres Kind gesehen. Und das Glück schien perfekt.

Jetzt – vier Jahre später – war sie auf ihrer nächsten Abschlussfeier. Yale war beendet. Es waren vier harte, anstrengende Jahre gewesen. Doch sie war niemals alleine.

Rory saß inmitten der Absolventen, neben ihr Paris, und lauschte den Worten des Dekans. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Publikum. Dort saßen sie. Alle, die sie liebte.

Lorelai, ihre Mutter – mit ihrem noch nicht erkennbaren 3-Monate-Babybauch – strahlte ihr entgegen, neben ihr Luke und Rorys kleiner Bruder Adrian. Mit seinen dreieinhalb Jahren war er schon ziemlich clever.

Rorys Blick schweifte weiter. Sie entdeckte ihre Großeltern, Richard und Emily, die ihr mit feuchten Augen entgegensahen. Daneben Lane, die ihr freudig zuwinkte. Sookie und Jackson, zusammen mit ihren beiden Kindern, dem beinahe vierjährigen Davie und dem zweijährigen Robin. Ihr Dad mit Sherry und Georgia.

Sie freute sich so sehr, dass sie alle da waren. Doch am längsten blieb ihr Blick an ihm haften. Es bedeutete ihr am meisten, dass er hier war. Heute. An diesem wirklich wichtigen Tag. Auf seinem Gesicht lag dieses spezielle Grinsen. Jenes, welches für sie reserviert war. Sie konnte nicht anders: Sie lächelte zurück. Er bewegte seine Lippen. Und auch ohne dass sie ihn hören konnte, wusste sie, was er zu ihr sagte.

Auch ihre Lippen formten ein tonloses „_Ich liebe dich_" in seine Richtung, als auch schon ihr Name aufgerufen wurde.

„Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Magistra des politischen Journalismus. Magistra der Literatur", verkündete der Dekan und sie erhob sich. Mit einem breiten Lächeln ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm ihr Diplom entgegen. Als sie dem Vorsitzenden von Yale die Hand schüttelte, konnte sie genau hören, wie ihr aus dem Publikum eine gewisse Person lauthals ihre Glückwünsche zurief und im Moment darauf eine zweite Stimme die erste entsetzt unterbrach.

Lorelai würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. Sie würde ihr ganzes Leben lang jede mögliche Chance ergreifen um Emily Gilmore ärgern zu können.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sie war sich sicher, dass es niemanden auffallen würde, wenn sie sich etwas früher als die andern heimlich von der Party schlich. So sehr sie sich darüber freute, dass alle, die ihr am Herzen lagen, kommen konnten, wollte sie dennoch jetzt etwas Zeit nur mit ihm.

Er saß auf den Verandastufen des Hauses, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Sie sah, dass er versucht hatte, sein Haar etwas zu bändigen. Doch das war unmöglich. Und sie war froh darüber.

Seine eigene Abschlussfeier hatte eine Woche vorher stattgefunden. Sie war so stolz auf ihn gewesen. Sie war noch immer stolz auf ihn.

Zwischen seinen Fingern steckte eine Zigarette von der er ab und zu einen Zug nahm. Den blauen Rauch ließ er danach genüsslich wieder aus seinem Mund strömen.

„Gib es zu! Du hast nie ernstlich versucht es aufzugeben", lächelte sie, während sie sich neben ihn setzte, so dicht, dass seine Schulter an ihrer Schulter lag. Sein Knie an ihrem.

Er drehte den Kopf und blickte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an.

„Aufgeregt?", wollte er wissen.

„Warum?", versuchte sie zu erfahren, „Wegen unserer Fahrt nach Kalifornien?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Da wusste sie, was er meinte. Und sie lächelte.

„Bist du es?", stellte sie ihm, an Stelle einer Antwort, die Gegenfrage.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Das brachte sie dazu, dass ihr Lächeln noch breiter wurde. Denn ein Schulterzucken von ihm hieß soviel wie ein „_Ja_".

„Natürlich bin ich aufgeregt. Aber positiv aufgeregt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten mit dir zusammen zu leben." Und sie strahlte ihn an.

Er hob grinsend den Arm und legte ihn um ihre Schulter. Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und zog sie enger an sich. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und kuschelte sich an ihn. Für einige Minuten kehrte eine Stille zwischen ihnen ein. Es waren nur die Geräusche aus dem Inneren des Hauses zu hören.

„Jess?", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.

„Hm?", erwiderte er.

„Wollen wir von hier verschwinden? Ich würde jetzt gerne mit dir alleine sein."

Er sah sie überrascht und gleichzeitig breit grinsend an.

„Habe ich gerade richtig gehört? Rory Gilmore will von ihrer eigenen Party verschwinden?", er legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Nein. Fieber hast du nicht. Fehlt dir sonst irgendetwas?"

Sie lachte leicht und stieß seine Hand sanft mit ihrer eigenen weg. Doch bevor sie eine Antwort geben konnte lag schon sein Mund auf ihrem.

Überrascht von dieser Aktion, dauerte es einige Momente bis Rory darauf reagierte. Schließlich schlang sie die Arme um ihn und ließ sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzen an seinen Lippen tiefer in seine Arme sinken.

„MOM! RORY UND JESS MACHEN ES SCHON WIEDER!", ertönte es nur Sekunden darauf hinter ihnen. Verwundert unterbrachen sie den Kuss und drehten ihre Köpfe der Person zu, die gerade ins Innere des Hauses gerufen hatte.

„Perfektes Timing, Budhead", murmelte Jess, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Grinsen.

Auch wenn er es nicht zugab: Adrian war Jess' Liebling. Er hatte einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Nichts, was er dem Jungen ausschlagen konnte. Rory war immer wieder erstaunt, wie geduldig Jess mit ihrem kleinen Bruder war. Was er ihm alles durchgehen ließ. Was er alles für den Kleinen tat. Manchmal sogar zuviel. Doch wenn man ihm das dann sagte, dann winkte er nur ab und meinte, das würde gar nicht stimmen.

„Wolltet ihr beiden schon wieder einfach von der Party verschwinden?", erklang Lorelais amüsierte Stimme. Gleichzeitig trat sie durch die Hintertür auf die Veranda. Jess überdrehte die Augen und Rory kicherte etwas.

Das Eheleben kam ihrer Mutter gut, fand Rory. Luke und sie waren jetzt vier Jahre verheiratet. Und sie hatte Lorelai nie glücklicher gesehen. Es ging ein Strahlen von ihr aus, wie niemals zuvor.

„Jess! Willst du mir mein kleines Mädchen heute wirklich einfach so wegnehmen? Genügt es dir nicht, dass ihr in vierundzwanzig Stunden in eurer neuen Wohnung sitzt und du mit ihr genug Zeit zu zweit hast während sie mich hier ganz alleine und einsam zurücklässt?", jammerte sie gespielt melodramatisch und tat so, als würde sie sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen.

Rory lachte und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.

„Alleine und einsam? Ich wusste, dass Luke nicht gerade der Meister im Gesellschaft leisten ist, aber dass es _so_ schlimm ist, hätte ich mir nicht gedacht", erwiderte der junge Mann gelassen.

„Böser Jess! Böser, böser Jess! Wenn er so weiter redet, dann bekommt er heute keine Mini-Muffins mehr!", schimpfte Lorelai amüsiert.

„Oh! Ich bin zutiefst getroffen!", gab Jess sarkastisch zurück.

In diesem Moment stürmte Adrian auf das Paar auf den Verandastufen zu und warf sich Jess um den Hals.

„Zeigst du mir noch Mal wie ich machen muss, damit Dad total ausrastet?", wollte er strahlend von ihm wissen. Jess grinste und stand – zusammen mit Rory – von den Stufen auf.

Adrian jubelte und lief voraus wieder ins Haus. Jess schüttelte leicht den Kopf, beugte sich nochmals zu Rory und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Danach verschwand er hinter dem kleinen Jungen wieder im Haus.

Lorelai und Rory blickten den beiden nach.

„Ich glaube, er würde von der nächsten Brücke springen, wenn Adrian ihn darum bitten würde", kommentierte die Ältere der beiden lächelnd das soeben Stattgefundene.

„Er ist eben total in ihn vernarrt. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde", gab Rory schulterzuckend zurück.

„Adrian ist nicht das Einzige, worin Jess vernarrt ist!", grinste Lorelai und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu. Diese errötete leicht. Danach war es für einige Momente still. Schließlich legte Lorelai den Arm um ihre Erstgeborene und zwang sie, sich wieder zusammen mit ihr auf die Verandastufen zu setzen.

„Glaubst du, er wird fragen?"

Rory zuckte die Schultern und beobachtete ein Blatt, dass von einem Baum auf die Straße gefallen war.

„Hoffst du, er wird fragen?"

Die junge Frau lächelte und blickte nun auf ihre Mutter. Dann nickte sie zögerlich.

Lorelai lächelte ebenfalls und drückte ihre Tochter enger an sich. Für einige Momente blieben sie wieder schweigend sitzen.

Da ertönte plötzlich ein wütender Ausruf aus dem Inneren des Gilmore-Danes-Hauses.

„JESS! WIE OFT MUSS ICH DIR NOCH SAGEN, DASS DU ADRIAN NICHT SO UNMÖGLICHE DINGE ZEIGEN, WIE MIT SEINER SPARDOSE DURCH DIE RUNDE ZU GEHEN UND DIE LEUTE UM GELD ZU BITTEN?!"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	2. New Yorker Nächte

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne Momente, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über Momente im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Ich bin hellauf begeistert! "rumhüpf" 5 Kommentare!!! Das ist so toll! Und ich freu mich so! Deshalb hab ich mich auch extra beeilt und hab dieses Wochenende das nächste Kapitel fertig gestellt. :)  
Und weil ihr so nett geschrieben habt, wollte ich den Kommentarschreibern noch einmal einzeln danken:

_**Cho-Lyn  
Sassy01  
gini  
Diana2901 **_und  
_**ninchen090**_

Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Ihr seid meine Rettung! Ohne euch würde es mir nur halb so viel Spaß machen zu schreiben. Dieser Teil ist also euch gewidmet. )  
Würde mich auch dieses Mal wieder über Kommentare freuen. "freu" Hoffe, wir lesen uns bald. "hoff"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**Moments - 2. Kapitel - New Yorker Nächte**

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Und mit dem Klicken des Schlosses entfuhr der Person, welche gerade eingetreten war, gleichzeitig ein Seufzer.

Es war ein harter Tag gewesen. Wieder Unmengen an Arbeit. Der Schreibtisch war voller Papiere gewesen. Und noch dazu hatte es frisch geschneit.

In der Küche wurde gearbeitet. Das konnte man hören. Aber es war verwunderlich. An und für sich wurde in der Küche nicht gearbeitet. Zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht selber darin arbeitete.

Er warf den Schlüssel in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb auf der Kommode. Seine Tasche mit den Papieren, die er noch bearbeiten wollte, stellte er zur Seite. Die Schuhe kickte er von den Füßen und achtete gar nicht darauf wo sie landeten. Dann ging er in die Küche.

Sie stand hinterm Herd. Er schloss für Sekunden die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Doch an dem Bild hatte sich nichts geändert. SIE stand hinterm Herd.

„Was machst du da?", entkam es ihm überrascht.

„Ist das die neueste Begrüßungsart?", kam es sofort zurück.

„Und nochmals: Was machst du da?", wiederholte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich koche", gab sie sachlich zurück.

Er lachte. Es war kein boshaftes Lachen. Es war eines, das von Herzen kam.

„Aber, Baby ... du kannst doch gar nicht kochen", schmunzelte er und trat näher an sie heran, sodass er ihr über die Schulter sehen und beobachten konnte, was sie machte.

Sie lächelte nur leicht und arbeitete weiter.

Zwei Sekunden darauf ertönte ein leiser Fluch von ihr. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass sie fluchte. Sie fluchte nie. Na ja ... _fast_ nie. Etwas hatte er eben doch auf sie abgefärbt.

Jess wusste genau, warum sie in diesem Moment geflucht hatte. Er nahm Rory das Messer ab und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Dann führte er sie zur Spüle, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt den blutenden Finger darunter. Nach wenigen Momenten holte er diesen wieder hervor und gab ihr ein Stück Küchenrolle, damit sie es auf die kleine Wunde drücken konnte. Danach suchte er in der Medizinschublade nach einem Pflaster. Kaum gefunden, klebte es schon auf ihrem Finger.

„Danke", lächelte sie, sprach aber sofort weiter, „Bekomm ich jetzt meine wirkliche Begrüßung?"

Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Dann schloss er die Augen und rieb leicht seine Nase an ihrer.

Sie lächelte breiter und genoss seine Umarmung. Die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Seine Nasenspitze an ihrer.

„Aber so küssen sich doch nur die Eskimos!", protestierte sie gespielt.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sie an. Es lag ein Glühen darin. Ein Glitzern. Sie fand das so spannend, konnten diese Augen doch gleichermaßen vor Zorn als auch vor Leidenschaft so glühen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass im Moment das Zweitere der Fall war.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann kannst du auch gerne gehen", gab er zurück, ließ sie aber nicht los.

„Und was ist, wenn ich einfach die Sitten anderer Völker bevorzuge?"

„Welche Völker?"

„Italiener sollen sehr rassig sein."

„Test, gefällig?"

Auf diese Frage konnte sie keine Antwort mehr geben.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Mom ist sich sicher, dass es nächste Woche so weit sein wird. Sie sagt, sie schmeckt es am Kaffee. Wahrscheinlich ist ihr einfach immer noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Luke ihr heimlich entkoffeinierten Kaffee zu trinken gibt und nimmt daher an etwas zu schmecken. Seit vier Wochen glaubt sie jetzt schon, dass es jeden Moment so weit sein könnte. Sie macht Luke und Adrian damit vollkommen verrückt", erzählte Rory während sie auf dem Bett lag und in einem Buch las. Auf ihrer Nase saß die Brille etwas schief. Seit einigen Wochen musste sie zum Lesen eine solche tragen. Vorher hatte sie sich gewehrt. Brille? Sie? Unmöglich! Als ihr nichts mehr anderes übrig blieb, hatte sie seufzend das bestaussehende Modell genommen. Und die Brille stand ihr nicht einmal schlecht. Jess hatte das vor einigen Minuten mit einem leichten Schmunzeln bemerkt. Rory anscheinend nicht.

Er saß direkt neben ihr, seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß, und arbeitete sich durch einige Papiere. Er war müde, musste aber unbedingt noch fertig werden. Rory wollte ihm Gesellschaft leisten und nicht eher schlafen gehen als er fertig war. Er hielt es für verrückt. Sie für romantisch.

„Soll das heißen, dass wir dieses Wochenende wieder nach Stars Hollow fahren, nur weil deine Mutter schon wieder glaubt, dass jeden Augenblick das Baby kommen könnte?", versuchte er zu erfahren, während er kurz die Arbeit unterbrach und seine Freundin neben sich ansah.

Ohne den Blick ebenfalls auf ihn zu richten, las sie ungerührt weiter und nickte nur abwesend.

Jess überdrehte die Augen einmal und ließ einen Seufzer los. Das brachte sie dann doch dazu ihre Konzentration vom Buch zu nehmen und auf ihn zu richten. Bei seinem leicht gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht musste sie lächeln. Sie nahm die Brille von der Nase, legte diese, zusammen mit dem Buch, bei Seite und drehte sich ihm zu. Den Kopf stützte sie auf ihre Hand.

„Ich bin dir auch etwas schuldig", erklärte sie. Jess arbeitete weiter, den Blick starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Während er etwas eintippte erkundigte er sich: „Und was?"

Rorys folgenden Gesichtsausdruck konnte man schon beinahe als teuflisch bezeichnen.

„Leg den Laptop bei Seite und ich zeig es dir", ließ sie in verführerischem Ton verlauten.

Er sah überrascht auf und erblickte den verruchten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Er hielt zwar inne, zeigte aber kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er seine Arbeit bei Seite legen wollte.

„Ich muss diese Papiere bis morgen durchgearbeitet haben, Rory. Könnte sein, dass ich mich sonst im Gerichtssaal unmöglich aufführe. Und in der Kanzlei wären sie sicher auch nicht begeistert, wenn ich mich bis auf die Knochen blamieren würde. Also ... so verlockend dein Angebot auch ist, Baby – und das ist es – ich muss weiterarbeiten", erklärte er und musste sich bemühen, damit seine Stimme dabei nicht brüchig oder heiser klang.

„Nein, nein, nein, Jess! Leg den Laptop bei Seite! Gleich!", grinste sie und krabbelte langsam näher.

Jess sah sie an. Sah, wie sie sich abwesend mit ihrer Zunge über die Oberlippe fuhr. Sah das Aufglühen in ihren blauen Augen. Und musste unwillkürlich schlucken.

Oh, diese Augen! Diese Augen würden ihn noch einmal um den Verstand bringen. Und sie wusste es nicht einmal. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass sie ihn so weit bringen könnte von einer Brücke zu springen, wenn sie nur einmal die Augen aufschlug und sich nochmals mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe fuhr, so wie sie es gerade getan hatte.

Jetzt machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen breit. Er klappte den Laptop mit einer Hand zu und stellte ihn gleichzeitig mit der anderen bei Seite.

Die Sekunde darauf saß sie auf seinem Schoß und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er strich mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hinunter, bekam den Saum ihres T-Shirts zu fassen und fuhr die Sekunde darauf mit seinen Händen unter diesem ihren nackten Rücken wieder hoch.

„Okay", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, „Du hast gewonnen."

Sie lachte leise auf und meinte: „Ich liebe es zu gewinnen", bevor sie ihren Mund auf seinen drückte und sich gerne gefallen ließ, dass er sie auf ihren Rücken drückte, sodass er über ihr lag. Die Sekunde darauf suchte er mit seinen Lippen nach seinem Lieblingspunkt an ihrem Hals. Das ihr das sehr gut gefiel bestätigte sie ihm mit einem genüsslichen Seufzer.

Dann klingelte das Telefon am Nachttisch. Sie ignorierten es.

Dann schaltete sich der Anrufbeantworter an. Auch das ignorierten sie noch.

Man konnte ein kurzes Kichern von Rory vernehmen, welches sofort wieder in einen genießerischen Laut überging.

Und dann begann jemand zu sprechen. Und sie ignorierten es nicht mehr.

„Äh ... Rory ... Jess ... hier ist Luke ... äh ... Hartford Memorial ... äh ja ..."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Beide rasten durch den Eingang des Hartford Memorial.

Rory stürmte auf den Empfangsschalter zu. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie musste einige Male nach Luft schnappen, bevor sie zu sprechen beginnen konnte.

„Mom ... äh ... ich meine ... Lorelai ... Lorelai Gilmore ... äh ... Danes ... also ...", stotterte sie aufgeregt.

„Lorelai Danes. Sie bekommt ein Kind", half Jess weiter. Rory blickte ihn kurz an und lächelte.

Im Moment darauf erklang ein lauter Schrei und der Fluch einer Frau.

„LUKE!!! ICH BRING DICH UM WENN IHR HIER RAUSKOMME! DIESE SCHMERZEN!"

Im Moment darauf stolperte ein blasser Dinerbesitzer aus einem Raum am Ende des Ganges. Die Schwester am Empfangsschalter lächelte leicht und wies mit dem Arm nur dort hin. Rory lief wieder los. Jess folgte ihr.

Als sie vor Luke stehen blieben sahen sie erst, wie blass er wirklich war.

„Was machst du hier?", kam es verwirrt von Rory.

„Ich hole Luft", gab der Mann vor ihr zurück.

„Du musst da drinnen sein! Mom bekommt das Baby! Du bist ihr Mann! Also, was machst du hier draußen?!", erwiderte die junge Frau entsetzt.

„Ich steh das nicht durch!"

„Du hast es doch bei Adrian auch geschafft!"

„Das war etwas anderes!"

„Das war überhaupt nichts anderes!", wiedersprach sie, drehte ihn gleichzeitig an den Schultern um und schubste ihn zurück in den Kreissaal.

„Sei kein Weichei, Luke!", rief Jess ihm noch hinterher. Eine Sekunde später gab ihm Rory einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Benimm dich!", befahl sie und starrte dann wieder auf die Tür. Nach wenigen Minuten vernahm sie einen weiteren Schrei. Und wurde ebenfalls blass. Jess sah das. Und sein etwas beleidigter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verwandelte sich sofort in Zärtlichkeit.

„Ihr geht es gut. Sie ist doch Lorelai. So lange sie ihren Sarkasmus nicht verliert ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte er sie und führte sie gleichzeitig ins Wartezimmer.

Dort warteten schon Emily, Richard, Christopher, Sookie und Jackson. Und Adrian. Die Neuankömmlinge wurden schnell begrüßt. Dann fiel wieder Stille ein.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Einige Stunden später war immer noch keine Nachricht da. Rorys Kopf lag in Jess' Schoß und er strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar. Sie versuchte etwas zu schlafen.

Richard und Emily gingen noch immer aufgeregt im Wartezimmer auf und ab.

Sookie saß auf einem Stuhl und hielt den schlafenden Adrian im Arm. Jackson war nachhause gefahren, um nach den Jungs zu sehen. Christopher war schnell telefonieren gegangen um bei Sherry und Georgia zu melden, dass es noch nichts Neues gab.

Schließlich, irgendwann, ging die Tür auf und ein erschöpfter, aber überglücklicher Luke trat in das Wartezimmer.

„Und?", riefen sie im Chor, während sie von den Stühlen gesprungen oder im Schritt inne gehalten hatten.

Luke lächelte: „Christina Leane Danes."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	3. Entscheidungen

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne Momente, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über Momente im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Ich werd ganz fertig ... schon wieder 5 Kommentare! Ich bin ganz aus dem Häuschen! "megafreu" Was soll ich bloß sagen? "rumjump" Es ist einfach der Wahnsinn! Ihr seid klasse! Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!  
Dieser Teil ist deshalb den folgenden Leutchen gewidmet:

**_Diana2901_**  
**_gini_**  
**_Sassy01_**  
**_luke-lorelai-fan_** und  
**_asiandanger_**

Ihr seid mein Ansporn! Von Herzen mein größter Dank! "SCHMATZ"  
Hoffe, dass euch auch dieser Teil gefällt. Über Rückmeldungen, aber auch Kritik, würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
Doch jetzt viel Spaß! )  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

**Moments - 3. Kapitel - Entscheidungen**

Sie hielt mit der Hand, in der sie die Gabel hielt, in der Luft inne, sah ihn skeptisch an und schüttelte den Kopf. Hinter ihr rauschte ein Kellner vorbei.

„Bist du verrückt?! Ich meine, du bist nicht der Typ, der solche Fragen stellt. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen habe, wenn du solche Fragen stellst, aber es ist so ungewöhnlich. Bist du dir sicher, dass das die Frage war, die du stellen wolltest?", stammelte sie.

Darauf nickte er nur, gab sich aber nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Ihm gefiel es, wenn sie verwirrt war. Oder außer sich. Oder skeptisch. Kurz gesagt: Wenn sie so nervös wurde, dass sie ohne Unterbrechung vor sich hinquasselte.

„Jess!", entfuhr es ihr, „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?!"

Er hob den Blick und hielt nun ebenfalls bei seinem Essen inne. Seine Augenbrauen waren etwas zusammengezogen, doch er wirkte nicht zornig. Eher ebenfalls etwas verwirrt.

„Ist das denn wirklich so abwegig?", gab er zurück und machte sich danach wieder ans Essen.

„Aber ... aber ...", sie fand keine Worte und war deshalb für einige Momente ruhig. Er legte sein Besteck zur Seite und sah sie nun an. Er sagte nichts, doch sein Blick reichte völlig aus.

„Was erwartest du, was ich jetzt darauf antworte?", entkam es ihr beinahe schockiert. Doch auf ihrem Gesicht lag dennoch ein leichtes Lächeln. Und dieser gewisse Glanz.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚_Ja_'?", gab er gelassen zurück und zuckte einmal mit den Schultern.

„Findest du nicht, ich sollte mir das vorher etwas durch den Kopf gehen lassen?"

„Wozu?"

„Jess!", rief sie ein zweites Mal entrüstet innerhalb von einigen Minuten, „Du fragst wozu?! Du willst ein Haus kaufen! Mit mir! Das ist nicht so als würden wir uns ein weiteres Buch zulegen! Ein Haus ist eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung!"

„Na, und?", er grinste und nahm ihre Hand in seine, „Ich will gerne zusammen mit dir ein Haus kaufen, Baby. Ende der Geschichte. Du musst nur ja oder nein sagen."

„Nur?!", entwich es ihr in atemlosen Ton.

Jess zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein. Er aß weiter, sie sah ihn an. Beobachtete seine Bewegungen. Musterte sein Aussehen. Fixierte seinen wunderbaren Mund. Und ein weiteres Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie diesen Mann doch liebte.

Dennoch war sie etwas enttäuscht. So sehr es sie auch freute, dass er einen so großen Schritt wagen, dass er ihr zeigte, dass er ihre Beziehung noch mehr festigen wollte, es enttäuschte sie etwas, dass er sie nicht vorher gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Eigentlich fand sie, dass sich das vor dem Hauskauf gehörte.

Doch dann sah sie wieder ein, dass Jess einfach nicht der Typ Mann war, der heiratete. Nicht, weil er sich nicht binden wollte, sondern weil er in seiner Kindheit und Jugend schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht hatte. Weil er mit ansehen musste, wie die Ehe seiner Eltern in Brüche ging. Die Ehen der Eltern seiner Freunde.

Und außerdem brauchte sie keinen Trauschein um zu wissen, dass Jess und sie für immer zusammengehörten und zusammenbleiben würden.

„Okay", meinte sie daher.

Jetzt war es an ihm verwirrt aufzublicken. Sein Blick verriet seine Verwunderung, doch er sagte kein Wort. Für einige Momente fiel kein Wort. Die beiden sahen sich nur an. Dann lächelte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Gut", erklärte er grinsend.

„Gut", gab sie zurück und widmete sich ebenfalls wieder der Pasta auf ihrem Teller. Einige Minuten vergingen ohne dass die beiden miteinander sprachen oder sich ansahen. Doch schließlich war es Jess, der das Schweigen wieder brach. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Da gibt es nur noch eine Kleinigkeit – finde ich - die wir noch erledigen sollten, wenn wir uns schon ein Haus kaufen."

„Und das wäre?", versuchte sie zu erfahren, während sie sich auf die Nudeln auf ihrem Teller konzentrierte und probierte einige davon auf die Gabel zu bringen.

Jess' Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Wir sollten heiraten."

Rorys Kopf schoss hoch, ein vollkommen überraschter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Doch bevor ihr Blick sein Gesicht traf, fiel dieser auf eine kleine, samtene Schmuckschachtel vor ihr auf dem Restauranttisch.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Das gesamte Haus ist mit Parkettböden ausgelegt. Auch die Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Die Bäder wurden im letzten Jahr vollkommen renoviert, sowie sämtliche Fenster und Türen im Haus ausgetauscht und eine Alarmanlage eingebaut. Ach ja, die Küche ist ebenfalls neu. Zum Haus gehört auch noch eine Doppelgarage mit dem sich darüber befindlichen Raum und ein Garten. Wenn Sie wollen, dann kann ich sie für einige Momente alleine lassen, damit sie in Ruhe alles besprechen können", erklärte die Immobilienmaklerin mit einem stetigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Jess nickte nur und die Frau verließ den Raum um das junge Paar alleine zu lassen.

Rorys Hand lag in der von Jess. An ihrem Finger glitzerte ein feiner, silberner Ring mit drei Brillianten. Sie sah sich erfreut in dem geräumigen Wohnzimmer um. Jess beobachtete sie dabei.

„Ja?", wollte er nach einigen Minuten erfahren. Zur Antwort sah sie ihn an und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Adrian lief gespannt von einem Raum zum anderen. Luke war in der Küche unter der Spüle verschwunden und sah, ob die Rohre noch nicht veraltet waren. Auf dem großen Teppich im Wohnzimmer – das erste Einrichtungsstück – lag ein Baby auf dem Bauch und bestaunte ein Bilderbuch aus Plastik. Ab und zu ließ es ein blubberndes Gurgeln oder ein erfreutes Quietschen los.

„Also, Christina gefällt es auf alle Fälle schon mal", lachte Lorelai und sah sich weiter um.

„Mir auch!", rief gleichzeitig der vorbeilaufende Adrian und verschwand im Moment darauf im nächsten Raum.

„Und mir auch!", freute sich Lorelai, nahm Rorys Hände in ihre eigenen und hüpfte mit ihr erfreut auf und ab. Jess überdrehte die Augen, grinste aber und verschwand zu Luke in die Küche.

Dieser werkte noch immer unter der Spüle. Ab und zu war ein Brummen zu hören, doch ansonsten war es ruhig. Jess lehnte sich an eine Küchentheke und beobachtete seinen Onkel bei seiner „_Rohrüberprüfung_".

Nach einigen Minuten kam er hervor.

„Diagnose?", richtete Jess das Wort an Luke. Dieser zuckte zusammen, hatte er seinen Neffen doch noch nicht bemerkt.

„Verflucht! Erschreck mich nicht so!", schimpfte der Dinerbesitzer. Der junge Mann grinste nur noch breiter.

„Tut mir Leid, Luke. Ich habe völlig auf dein schwaches Herz vergessen."

„Und ich vergesse bald auf meine guten Manieren."

„Welche Manieren? Du bist der mürrischste Mensch den ich kenne."

„Willst du jetzt, dass ich dir sage, wie es um eure Rohre steht, oder nicht?!"

„Schmutzig, _Onkel_ Luke!", grinste Jess.

Luke schüttelte den Kopf: „Du verbringst zuviel Zeit mit Rory."

„Ich liebe sie. Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich nicht viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen würde."

„Es muss wohl doch etwas an der Sache mit den Gilmore-Frauen und den Danes-Männern liegen." Jess überdrehte die Augen.

„Und ich verbringe zuviel Zeit mit Rory. Diese Theorie schreit doch förmlich nach Lorelai."

Als Antwort zuckte Luke mit den Schultern.

In diesem Moment lief Adrian die hintere Treppe in die Küche hinunter und blieb aufgeregt vor den beiden Männern stehen.

„Es ist so toll hier, Jess!", jubelte er, „Müsst ihr unbedingt Möbel reinstellen? Es ist doch so viel toller! Man kann viel besser durch die Zimmer laufen!"

Noch bevor Jess etwas sagen konnte raste der Junge schon wieder weiter.

„Adrian! Renn nicht so schnell! Du tust dir sonst noch weh!", rief Luke hinterher.

„Okay, Dad!", erklang es schon wieder von irgendwo her.

„Wie sieht es jetzt aus mit unseren Rohren?", lenkte Lukes Neffe mit einem breiten Grinsen schnell von dem kleinen Kerl ab.

„Du hast Recht", seufzte der Ältere und drehte sich dem jungen Mann zu, „Das klingt wirklich schmutzig. Aber was jetzt die Rohre betrifft: Sie sind nicht mehr die Neuesten, aber durchaus noch in gutem Zustand. Sie dürften also kein Problem darstellen."

Jess nickte. Luke auch. Dann gingen sie wieder ins nur mit einem Teppich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Das Zimmer war leer. Bis auf eine bezogene Matratze und zwei Garnituren Bettwäsche. Von der Zimmerdecke hing eine kahle Glühbirne. Die Glastür, die auf einen kleinen Balkon führte, stand offen und lies die warme Frühsommerluft hereinströmen.

Rory saß im Schneidersitz auf dieser Matratze. Sie atmete tief ein und schloss ihre Augen. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein glückliches Lächeln.

Jess trat durch die Tür des angrenzenden Bades und sah sie sich für einige Momente einfach nur an.

So fand er sie am schönsten. Ungeschminkt. Fertig zum Schlafengehen. Die Haare offen und frisch gekämmt. In ihren Pyjamahosen und dem ärmellosen Top. Barfuß. Es zeigte die Rory, wie er sie am liebsten sah. Pur. Einfach schön. Einfach sie.

Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar und ließ sich neben ihr auf der Matratze nieder. Sie öffnete die Augen, drehte sich ihm zu und strahlte ihn an. Dann rückte sie näher und legte die Arme um ihn. Gleichzeitig setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich liebe dieses Haus!", erklärte sie lächelnd, „Ich liebe diese Gegend. Ich liebe dieses Zimmer. Ich liebe diese ganze Atmosphäre. Ich liebe es, dass noch kein einziges Möbelstück hier herinnen ist und wir trotzdem hier schlafen. Und ich hab so richtig Lust noch irgendetwas zu tun, weil ich einfach noch nicht schlafen kann. Dafür bin ich viel zu aufgeregt." Sie lachte leicht und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

Sein Blick wurde verrucht und ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Lust auf Sex?", wollte er nüchtern erfahren. Doch der Glanz in seinen Augen war unverkennbar.

„Eigentlich dachte ich mir, dass wir im Dunkeln durch unser Haus gehen und uns ansehen, ob es genauso toll ist, wie wenn es hell ist. Und nicht an einfachen Sex", erklärte sie genauso nüchtern, doch er wusste schon, dass er sie in der Tasche hatte.

„Aber ich spreche hier nicht von einfachem Sex", erwiderte er dennoch und begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, bevor er flüsterte, „Ich spreche hier vom ersten Sex in unserem neuen Haus. ‚_Einweihungssex'_ wenn du es so haben willst." Dann begann er ihren Hals zu küssen.

Sie lachte vergnügt auf und ließ sich zusammen mit ihm in die Matratze sinken.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	4. Der erste Tanz

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Wisst ihr, was mir gerade aufgefallen ist? Wenn das so weiter geht und ich wirklich bei jedem Kapitel fünf Kommentare bekomme ("rumhüpf vor Freude" ;) ), dann habe ich - wenn ich diese FF abgeschlossen habe - ganze 75 (!!!) Kommentare! Ist das nicht großartig? "ganz aus dem Häuschen ist" Und das alles verdanke ich nur euch! Ihr seid einfach SUPERKLASSE!!! Ich liebe euch!!! "alle mal abknuddälz"   
Dieses Kapitel hatte einige Tücken. Es gab einen Punkt, an dem ich einfach nicht mehr weiter kam, eine total Blockade hatte. Deshalb gefällt mir dieses Kapitel auch nicht so, wie die anderen. Leider.   
Dennoch würde ich mich auch dieses Mal wieder über Kommentare von euch freuen.   
Mein Dank geht - wie jedes Mal - an meine lieben Kommentarschreiber vom letzten Teil:

_**gini   
Sassy01   
asiandanger   
ninchen090 **_und   
_**Diana2901**_

Dieses Kapitel ist euch gewidmet, und allen, die mir immer so fleißig Kommentare schreiben (auch bei den anderen FF's). )   
Eines sei hier aber noch gesagt: Wie ihr sicher bereits bemerkt habt, bin ich nicht wirklich ein Freund von melodramatischen Szenen. Dennoch wird mein nächstes Kapitel auch einmal ein trauriges Thema behandeln, denn auch in der Welt der Gilmore Girls ist nicht immer alles "Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen".   
Aber mehr dazu einfach beim nächsten Mal. )   
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Schreibt mir, wie es war. "lach"   
LG, bis die Tage   
eure Sony ;)

**

* * *

**

Moments - 4. Kapitel - Der erste Tanz

Auf dem mit cremefarbenem Seidenstoff bezogenen Stuhl lagen ihre Füße. Sie schmerzten, waren sie doch schon seit dem Morgen in Stöckelschuhe gezwängt. Mit einer Hand massierte sie sich die Zehen des rechten Fußes. Dass ihr das Kleid dabei im Weg stand war nicht gerade hilfreich.

Wenn sie sich umsah, dann erblickte sie Tonnen an gebrauchten Servietten, dreckigen Sektgläsern, halbzerstörten Tischgestecken, vollen Aschenbechern und abgerissenen Dekorationsschleifen.

Doch sie war glücklich. Und auf ihrem Gesicht prangte zum Beweis dafür ein breites Lächeln.

Ihr Blick schweifte nach oben. Es war eine laue, sternenklare Septembernacht. Durch das durchsichtige Seidenzelt strahlte das Mondlicht und fiel genau auf die Tanzfläche. Aus den Boxen der Musikanlage erklangen die Töne romantischer Musik. Gerade trällerte Nina Simone die letzten Akkorde von „_Isn't It A Pity_".

Es waren nur mehr wenige Gäste hier, der Großteil war schon nachhause gegangen. Diese wenigen Menschen waren im ganzen Festzelt verteilt.

Lorelai und Luke tanzten langsam zu den Klängen der Musik.

Adrian lag in einem großen Lehnstuhl, den Kopf zurückgestreckt und schlief seelenruhig mit weit geöffnetem Mund vor sich hin. Direkt neben ihm lag Georgia in einer ähnlichen Stellung. Und neben den beiden im Kinderwagen schlummerte friedlich Christina.

Christopher und Sherry saßen zusammen mit Jimmy, Sasha, Liz und T.J. an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. Lily saß neben ihnen und las in einem Buch.

Richard und Emily turtelten herum wie zwei Teenager.

Lane stützte ihren Kopf in eine Hand und beobachtete alles. Zumindest wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war das nächste Lied auszusuchen.

Jess stand an den Türrahmen der breiten Tür, die ins Innere des Festsaales führte, gelehnt und beobachtete ebenfalls. Jedoch nicht die restlichen Gäste. Sein Auge war auf sie gerichtet. Und das stellte sie mit Wohlgefallen fest.

Seine Hände hatte er in den Taschen der Smokinghose vergraben, seine Fliege trug er nicht mehr um den Hals. Das eine Ende hing etwas aus der Brusttasche des Hemdes. An diesem waren die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet worden und die Ärmel bis etwas unter die Ellbogen hochgekrempelt.

Schließlich stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf sie zu, vorbei an dem Lehnstuhl in dem Adrian und Georgia schliefen. Vorbei am Tisch, an dem seine Eltern und ihr Vater saßen. Vorbei an den beiden Tanzenden. Direkt auf sie zu.

Rory nahm die Füße vom Seidenstuhl und schlüpfte wieder in ihre Schuhe. Er nahm gerade eben auf diesem Stuhl Platz. Er stützte sich mit den Armen auf seine Knie und sah sie von unten herauf an.

Sie lächelte, hob die Arme und legte ihre Hände an die Seiten seines Kopfes. Mit ihren Daumen strich sie sanft über seine Wangen.

„Langer Tag", waren seine ersten Worte. Rory nickte nur. Im selben Moment ertönten die Klänge eines neuen Songs. Und dazu Lanes Stimme.

„Der letzte Song heute Abend", sie grinste und wandte sich an Jess und Rory, „Und er ist natürlich für euch beide." Zu den weichen Klavierklängen gesellte sich nun die sanfte Stimme von Beth Nielson Chapman mit „_Say Goodnight Not Goodbye_".

Jess überdrehte einmal die Augen, lächelte dabei aber. Gleichzeitig erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und hielt der Frau vor sich die Hand hin. Rory kicherte leise, legte aber sogleich ihre eigene in seine.

Ihre Füße schmerzten. Das Kleid wurde schön langsam wirklich eng. Ihre Haare sahen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr halb so toll aus wie noch vor einigen Stunden. Aber dieser Moment gehörte zu den absoluten Höhepunkten ihres Lebens.

Besonders, als sie die Tanzfläche betraten – für ihren ersten Tanz als verheiratetes Paar – er sie in seine Arme schloss, sie eng an sich zog und sie gleichzeitig die fröhliche Stimme ihrer Mutter vernahm.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, Mr. und Mrs. Mariano."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Er warf einen letzten Blick in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, bevor er die Tür für seine Frau anlehnte und sich dem nächsten Kinderzimmer zuwandte. Im selben Moment verließ Lorelai das Zimmer der kleinen Christina und wandte sich dem von Adrian zu.

Als sie sich in der Mitte trafen, gaben sie sich schnell einen Kuss und verschwanden danach im Zimmer des jeweils anderen Kindes.

Minuten später trafen sie sich in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer.

Luke öffnete gerade die Knöpfe an seinem Smokinghemd. Lorelai zog den Reisverschluss ihres weinroten Kleides hinunter und schlüpfte heraus.

Kurz darauf trug sie ihre alten Pyjamahosen und ihr Hello-Kitty-Shirt, welches ihr Rory zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie schlüpfte mit einem glücklichen Seufzer unter die Decke auf ihrer Seite des Bettes.

„War es nicht eine schöne Hochzeit?", grinste sie und stellte den Wecker auf halb sieben Uhr.

„Ja, war es", murmelte Luke abwesend. Sein Gesicht hatte er bereits in die Kissen gedrückt und seine Augen geschlossen. Er war müde. Denn er war es nicht gewöhnt so lange wach zu sein. Außerdem musste er morgen früh wieder ins Diner. Er musste SEHR früh morgen dort hin.

„War Rory nicht eine wunderschöne Braut?", bohrte Lorelai weiter, während sie sich tiefer ins Bett kuschelte und an die Decke starrte.

„Ja, war sie. Und jetzt schlaf!", brummte Luke ein weiteres Mal. Doch seine Frau dachte gar nicht daran jetzt aufzuhören.

„Und Sookie hat sich mit dem Essen wieder einmal übertroffen, findest du nicht auch?", schwärmte sie und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde immer breiter.

„Lorelai!", grummelte der Mann neben ihr, stützte sich jetzt auf seine Unterarme und sah sie grimmig an, „Es war eine wunderschöne Hochzeit. Alle haben gut ausgesehen. Alles hat fantastisch geschmeckt. Es war einfach alles perfekt. Könntest du jetzt bitte endlich schlafen?" Danach ließ er sich wieder in seine vorangegangene Position – Kopf in die Kissen gedrückt – fallen.

„Sind wir heute etwas brummig?", lachte sie mit tiefer, verstellter Stimme. Von Luke war ein weiteres Mal nur ein Grummeln zu hören.

Lorelai lachte nochmals, beugte sich zu ihm und drückte einen Kuss in sein Haar.

„Gute Nacht, mein Brummbär!", wünschte sie ihm danach mit genauso tiefer Stimme wie vorhin. Dann drehte sie sich ihrem Nachttisch zu und löschte das Licht.

Luke entfuhr ein zufriedener Seufzer.

Die Sekunde darauf blendete ihn das grelle Licht ein weiteres Mal.

„Lorelai ...", entkam es ihm frustriert.

„Ich kann nicht anders!", quengelte sie.

„Haben wir das nicht bevor wir Adrian und Chrissy ins Bett brachten geklärt?"

„Ich kann eben nicht anders!"

„Lor ..."

„Luke ..."

„Du hast sie vor zwei Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen. Du wirst es wohl bis morgen früh aushalten."

„Aber sie ist mein Baby!"

„Das ist sie morgen früh auch noch!"

Sie kuschelte sich jetzt an ihn und rieb ihre Nase an seiner Wange.

„Lukey ..."

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"

„Lukey-Schatz ..."

„Lorelai, ich warne dich!"

„Lukey-Schätzchen ..."

„Dann ruf endlich an! Aber gib endlich Ruhe und nenn mich nicht dauernd so!"

Sie quietschte wie ein kleines Kind, dem erlaubt wurde, dass es sich noch etwas Süßes nehmen durfte. Schnell drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, schnappte sich dann das Telefon auf ihrem Nachttisch und begann die Nummer ihres ältesten Kindes zu wählen.

Es klingelte. Es klingelte ein weiteres Mal. Und dann noch einmal. Bis schließlich ein Knacken zu hören war und Lorelai wusste, dass sich soeben der Anrufbeantworter eingeschalten hatte. Gleich darauf erklang die Stimme ihrer Tochter.

„_Das hier ist der Anschluss von Jess und Rory Mariano. Ja. Richtig gehört. Jess und Rory Mariano. Wir sind nämlich jetzt seit gut 12 Stunden verheiratet. Na ja, vielleicht auch schon länger, je nachdem wann sie diese Nachricht hören. Im Grunde wollte ich Sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie hier den Anschluss von den Marianos erwischt haben. Wir sind im Moment nicht erreichbar, weil wir gerade mit irgendwas beschäftigt sind. Oder nicht zuhause sind. Oder das Telefon nicht finden. Oder einfach zu faul sind um vom Sofa aufzustehen. Also am besten einfach nach dem Piep sprechen. Wir rufen zurück_", verkündete ihr die mechanische Rory in fröhlichem Ton.

Doch die Sekunde darauf ertönte auch noch die Stimme ihres Schwiegersohnes: „_Außer wir können Sie nicht leiden._"

„_JESS!_", entfuhr es der Anrufbeantworter-Rory. Dann war der Piep zu hören.

Lorelai quasselte sofort drauf los: „Weißt du, an was ich gerade denken musste? Du bist jetzt nicht länger Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Du warst die Letzte, die diesen Namen noch weitergeben hätte können. Und weißt du, was mir gerade bewusst geworden ist? Es ist vollkommen egal. Ich wollte euch nur noch eine wunderschöne Flitterwoche wünschen, übertreibt es nicht mit euren schmutzigen Fantasien, okay? Tja ... ich glaube, das war's auch schon ... ach ja! Bevor ich es vergesse! Freitag sind wir alle bei Emily und Richard zum Essen eingeladen. Seid pünktlich!"

Und mit diesem Satz legte sie auf, seufzte nochmals glücklich, löschte das Licht wieder und legte sich dieses Mal wirklich schlafen.

Luke überdrehet nochmals die Augen, atmete aber trotzdem erleichtert auf, bevor er entgültig einschlief.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	5. Verluste und Neuanfänge

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Merci ... Merci ... Merci ... für die lieben Kommentare ... Cherie ... Cherie ... Cherie ...   
Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben und zahlreichen Kommentare. Ihr seid einfach sooooooooooooo lieb, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich noch schreiben soll, um mich bei euch zu bedanken.   
An dieser Stelle wie immer meine lieben Kommentarschreiber vom letzten Teil:

_**LoveJess   
Sassy01   
Diana2901   
gini **_und   
_**ninchen**_

Ihr seid mein Ansporn. Vielen, lieben, herzlichen Dank!   
Dieses Kapitel ist ein bissal depressiv. Es kann nicht immer alles "_Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen_" sein. Also hier etwas Traurigeres. Ich hab versucht so realistisch wie möglich zu schreiben. Ich befürchte, es ist mir nicht ganz gelungen. Trotzdem viel Spaß. Und: Feedback macht glücklich! :o)   
LG, bis die Tage   
eure Sony ;)

**

* * *

**

Moments - 5. Kapitel - Verluste und Neuanfänge

„Wo, verdammt noch mal ...", murmelte er, während er die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch durchforstete.

Es klopfte und seine Sekretärin Helen steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Vergiss nicht, dass in zehn Minuten das große Meeting im Konferenzsaal eins stattfindet. Heute wird auch Mr. Turner anwesend sein. Also binde dir die Krawatte noch um und zieh dir dein Sakko über, ja?", lächelte sie und wollte schon wieder verschwinden.

„Helen", hielt Jess sie jedoch auf, „hast du irgendwo meine Geldtasche gesehen? Ich finde sie einfach nicht."

Die Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Sekunde darauf war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Und Jess suchte weiter. Doch weit und breit war kein Portemonnaie sichtbar. Wie er es hasste, wenn er irgendetwas verlor.

Als er an diesem Abend nachhause kam, hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas anders war. Nicht nur, dass seine Geldbörse nicht aufgetaucht war. Es lag auch etwas in der Luft.

Er schmiss gerade den Schlüssel in den Korb und hängte seine Jacke auf die Garderobe, als er bemerkte, dass im Esszimmer kein Licht brannte. Und auch das Wohnzimmer war dunkel.

„Rory?", rief er ins Haus, doch es blieb still. Er stellte die Tasche ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Doch auch dort fand er seine Frau nicht. Dafür entdeckte er seine Geldtasche auf der Anrichte. Anscheinend hatte er sie am Morgen dort liegen lassen.

Doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Er fand es komisch, dass sie noch nicht zuhause war. Deshalb ging er zu dem kleinen Tischchen im Wohnzimmer, auf dem die Ladestation für das Schnurlostelefon und der Anrufbeantworter standen. Er drückte den Knopf zum Abrufen, obwohl das grüne Licht nicht leuchtete.

„Sie haben keine neuen Nachrichten", ertönte die mechanische Stimme auch sofort, doch sonderbarerweise sprach sie noch weiter, „Sie haben eine alte Nachricht."

Das fand Jess sonderbar, denn an und für sich löschten sie die Nachrichten, sobald sie sie gehört hatten. Also drückte er ein weiteres Mal den Knopf, um die alte Nachricht zu hören.

„Hallo, Lorelai. Hier spricht deine Großmutter. Francine. Wenn du diese Nachricht hörst, dann ruf bitte umgehend an. Es ist wichtig", erklang eine ihm unbekannte Frauenstimme. Francine? Wer war das? Die Frau hatte gesagt, sie wäre Rorys Großmutter. Also konnte es sich nur um die Mutter ihres Vaters handeln. Doch mit den Eltern von Christopher hatte sie doch gar keinen Kontakt?

Jess wurde immer verwirrter. Was das wohl alles zu bedeuten hatte?

Er löschte die Nachricht und stieg danach die Treppen in den oberen Stock hinauf. Gleichzeitig löste er die Krawatte vollständig und massierte sich die Schläfen. Es war ein langer Tag. Er wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Jess öffnete die Tür zum gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer von Rory und ihm.

Und da entdeckte er sie. Sie saß am Boden, mit dem Rücken an das Ende des Bettes gelehnt. Der Raum war völlig dunkel, es fiel nur das Licht der Straßenlaterne von außen durch das Fenster. Rund um sie verteilt lagen gebrauchte Taschentücher. Als er die Tür öffnete, wandte sie ihm den Blick zu und erhob sich schnell. Dann eilte sie auf ihn zu und warf sich schluchzend in seine Arme.

„Baby ...", stotterte er, „... Was ist denn passiert?" Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich, während sie von immer heftigeren Schluchzern gebeutelt wurde.

Rory löste sich etwas von ihm und sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an. Ihr Gesicht war ganz verquollen und immer neue Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Mein Dad ist tot."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Zwei Wochen später betraten Jess und Rory zusammen mit einem kleinen Mädchen gegen Abend hin ihr Haus. Über der Schulter des Mannes hing eine große, schwere Tasche. Die Frau hielt das Kind an der einen und einen großen Teddybären in der anderen Hand.

„Komm, Georgia. Ich zeig dir, wo du schlafen wirst", lächelte Rory ihrer kleinen Schwester zu. Als Jess dieses Lächeln sah seufzte er innerlich auf. Das war nicht das wahre, das ECHTE, Lächeln seiner Frau. Ihre Augen strahlten nicht so, wie sie es sonst taten, wenn sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge zauberte. Der Tod von Christopher nagte an ihr, doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Zum Teil verstand er es, zum Teil besorgte es ihn. Doch er bohrte nicht weiter. Irgendwann würde sie zu ihm kommen und reden wollen. Das war immer so.

Rory war immer diejenige in der Beziehung gewesen, die alles besprechen wollte. Über alles reden wollte. Die kein Problem einfach so unter den Tisch fallen lies, bevor es nicht geklärt war. Doch seit dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte sich das schlagartig geändert.

Und dann hatten sie die Nachricht bekommen, dass Sherry einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte und ins Sanatorium musste. Rory hatte sofort erklärt, dass ihre kleine Schwester, während deren Mutter nicht da war, bei ihnen wohnen würde. Keiner hatte es gewagt zu widersprechen. Nicht einmal Straub und Francine Hayden.

Jetzt stiegen sie zusammen die Treppen in den oberen Stock und Rory zeigte dem Mädchen das Zimmer. Als sie es betraten, entdeckte Georgia natürlich sofort den großen _„Barbie-Reitstall"_ der auf dem Bett stand und mit einer großen, rosa Schleife verziert war.

„Ist der für mich?", wollte sie erstaunt und mit glitzernden Augen erfahren.

„Natürlich. Für wen denn sonst?", lächelte Rory zurück.

Jess schüttelte den Kopf. Gut, er mochte nicht recht viel von Kindererziehung verstehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nicht richtig war ein kleines Mädchen, kurz nachdem der Vater gestorben war, mit Geschenken zu überschütten. Denn mit den Sachen, die Georgia bis jetzt bekommen hatte, hätte sie leicht ein ganzes Zimmer vollstellen können.

„Ich geh hinunter und mach Abendessen", erklärte er deshalb. Rory nickte ihm zu und wandte sich wieder ihrer kleinen Schwester zu.

Als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte und gerade auf dem Weg ins untere Stockwerk war, hörte er nochmals Georgias Stimme.

„Ist Daddy jetzt beim lieben Gott?"

Es gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Auch wenn es eine ganz natürliche Frage für eine Vierjährige war, wusste er doch genau, dass Rory bei dem Thema von Christophers Tod noch immer ziemlich empfindlich war.

Er wollte schon ins Zimmer zurück eilen, doch zu seiner Überraschung hörte er wenige Augenblicke später Rorys Antwort.

„Ja, Schätzchen. Der liebe Gott hat ihn zu sich geholt."

„Warum hat ihn der liebe Gott zu sich geholt?"

„Weil er sich sagte, dass es für Dad Zeit wäre nachhause zu kommen."

„Aber sein Zuhause ist doch bei uns, oder Rory?"

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Rory die Tränen hinunterschluckte. Dennoch hörte er sie weitersprechen.

„Ja, Georgia. Das war es. Doch jetzt ist er in seinem neuen Zuhause. Dort, wo wir alle einmal zuhause sein werden. Du und ich und deine Mommy und Jess und Tante Lorelai und alle, die wir lieb haben. Und eines Tages werden wir uns alle dort wiedersehen und nie wieder weggehen."

Jess war sich sicher, dass Rory jetzt die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Deshalb drehte er um und ging wieder zu den beiden zurück. Als er das Zimmer betrat rauschte Rory gerade durch die Tür.

„Ich mach das Abendessen", erklärte sie mit zittriger Stimme und war im Moment darauf verschwunden. Er wollte ihr schon nach, doch da wurde er von Georgias Stimme aufgehalten.

„Jess? Hilfst du mir meinen Barbie-Stall zusammenzubauen?" Er wandte den Blick auf das kleine Mädchen. Bei dessen Gesichtsausdruck musste er lächeln.

„Natürlich, Schätzchen", antwortete er und trat auf sie zu, „Dann zeig mir mal die Gebrauchsanleitung."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Monate später hatte alles wieder seine Ordnung gefunden.

Am selben Abend, an dem Rorys kleine Schwester zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte die Frau endlich über den Tod ihres Vaters gesprochen. Und Jess war für sie da.

Am Tag darauf fuhren Lorelai, Rory und Georgia für einige Tage ans Meer. _„Mit der Welt wieder eins werden"_ nannten sie das. Und als sie aus dem Kurzurlaub zurück kamen waren sie alle wie ausgewechselt. Und plötzlich war Rorys echtes Lächeln wieder da.

Nach einigen Wochen war Sherry aus dem Sanatorium zurück und Georgia wieder bei ihr. Es war ein tränenreicher Abschied gewesen.

Es war der selbe Tag gewesen, an dem jenes Thema auch zum ersten Mal aufgekommen war. Jenes Thema, dem er bis jetzt immer gut ausweichen konnte. Doch anscheinend war es an der Zeit gewesen, dass es aufkam. Zumindest fand es Rory an der Zeit.

„War es nicht toll, als Georgia hier war?", begann sie als sie abends im Bett lagen, sie ein Buch in der Hand, er am Laptop arbeitend.

In diesem Moment wusste er, dass diese Frage nicht so unschuldig war, wie sie klang. Er musste sich seine Antwort gut überlegen. Jedes falsche Wort konnte zum Verhängnis werden.

„Huh", meinte er deshalb und tat so, als würde er total vertieft über seiner Arbeit sitzen.

„Komm mir nicht so, Jess", hatte sie daraufhin gelacht und das Buch zur Seite gelegt.

„Was meinst du?", tat er weiter auf unwissend. Jedoch war es für ihn jetzt sonnenklar, auf was dieses ganze Gespräch hinauslief.

„Du weißt, was ich mit dir besprechen will", gab sie nicht nach.

Es war sinnlos. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, musste es ausdiskutiert werden. So war es immer. So würde es immer sein. Also klappte er den Laptop zu und stellte ihn auch zur Seite. Dennoch war er noch nicht bereit völlig nachzugeben.

„Natürlich können wir Georgia öfters hier haben."

„Und du weißt genau, dass das hier nicht das Thema ist."

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du ..." Sie unterbrach ihn.

„Findest du es nicht auch an der Zeit, dass wir über eigene Kinder nachdenken?"

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	6. Zwei Seiten

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: ;.; 3 Kommentare. Ich bin glücklich über diese 3 Kommentare, aber eshaut mir meine schöne Rechnung vom letzten Kapitel zusammen. Leider. "seufz" Aber dennoch Danke. :o)  
Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich einfach zu schreiben. Die Bücher, die darin vorkommen habe ich mir ausgedacht. Also nicht danach suchen, es gibt sie nicht (glaub ich zumindest "g").  
Was gibt es sonst noch so zu sagen? Ach ja:

_Diana2901_: Finde es gut, dass du mir da zustimmst. Und natürlich freut es mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Hoffe, dieser Teil sagt dir auch wieder zu. "hoff"  
Danke für dein wunderbares Kommentar! "SCHMATZ"

_ninchen_: "rot werd" Ich bring dich zum Zittern. Eines der schönsten Komplimente, die ich bekommen konnte. Denn ich kenne das Gefühl, wenn man etwas liest und das Zittern bekommt. Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt. Merci beaucoup! :)  
Ich hoffe, es war dir schnell genug. "lach"  
Danke für dein fantastisches Kommentar! "KNUDDÄLZ"

_Sweet_: SWEETY! DARLING!Du hast geschrieben. Ich glaub's nicht. Du hast geschrieben. Ich bin begeistert. Aus dem Häuschen. Spitze! Ich danke dir vielmals.Das ist so nett von dir. Du hast deine dude (das bin ich "g") wirklich glücklich gemacht."lach"  
Danke für dein endlich eingelangtes Kommentar! "KNUTSCH"

Das war's. "lach" Nochmals Danke an euch drei. "verneig" Hoffe auch bei diesem Teil auf Feedback von euch. Das macht nämlich glücklich. SEHR glücklich. ;o)  
Bis dann-dann!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**

* * *

**

Moments - 6. Kapitel -Zwei Seiten

„Ich bin schwanger."

Es war gesagt. Einfach so. Gerade heraus. Ohne Vorwarnung. Nicht einmal der kleinste Hinweis. Keine Andeutung oder sonstiges. Kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Kein „_Rate, was passiert ist._". Nichts.

Und Rory wusste, so konnte sie es nicht machen. Zumindest nicht vor ihm. Vor dem Badezimmerspiegel, in ihr eigenes Gesicht, war es kein Problem gewesen. Doch ihm konnte sie es nicht einfach so vor die Füße werfen.

Aber irgendwann musste es schließlich raus. Sie war immerhin in der zwölften Schwangerschaftswoche. In der ZWÖLFTEN. Da wurde es schön langsam Ernst. Da wurde es – vor allem – schön langsam sichtbar. Sie merkte jetzt schon, wie ihr ihre Hosen am Bund nicht mehr passten, die T-Shirts knapper wurden und um den Bauch herum zu spannen begannen. Wie ihre BH's immer enger wurden.

Also musste sie es ihm unbedingt sagen. Obwohl sie glaubte, dass er es schon – verborgen hinter seinen sarkastischen Aussagen – irgendwie wusste. Gewisse Anspielungen, die er während Gesprächen einfließen ließ. Dinge, die er ihr abends nachhause mitbrachte. Die Essiggurken und die Vanillesauce, die er „_extra für sie_" eingekauft hatte. Doch vor allem: Die Bücher, die er las.

„_Neun Monate – Das Verhältnis vom Vater zum Kind_" oder „_Wie trainiere ich den IQ meines Kindes bereits im Mutterlaib_" oder – was ihr am besten gefiel – „_Unser Baby, das Genie_".

Sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass er es wusste. Und dennoch hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Deshalb übte sie weiter vor dem Badezimmerspiegel.

„Jess ... Baby ... wir bekommen ein Baby."

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Adrian, nein!"

„Doch!"

„Ich hab Nein gesagt!"

„Aber ..."

„Zum letzten Mal: NEIN!"

„Doch! Doch! Doch!"

Lorelai wurde es zu bunt. Sie schnappte ihn unter den Achseln, hob ihn hoch und trug ihn zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Und hier bleibst du, denkst darüber nach, was du gerade gemacht hast. Wenn du bereit bist dich zu entschuldigen und es ehrlich meinst, dann nur zu. Doch bis dahin kein Fernsehen, kein Junk-Food und vor allem kein Kaffee!", erklärte sie bestimmt, strafte ihn mit ihrem strengen Blick, verließ das Zimmer wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Sekunde darauf ertönte das wütende Geplärre von Adrian Lucas Danes durch die Kinderzimmertür. Doch Lorelai beachtete es gar nicht. Viel schlimmer war das Weinen aus dem anderen Kinderzimmer. Die Frau eilte in dieses zurück.

Christina saß auf dem Teppich und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Lorelai hob das sechszehn Monate alte Mädchen auf ihre Arme und wiegte es vorsichtig im Arm hin und her. Doch beruhigen wollte sich das Kind kaum.

Minuten vergingen und schließlich hörte die Frau wie im unteren Stockwerk die Haustür geöffnet wurde und gleich darauf die Stimme ihres Mannes rief, dass er heute schon zuhause wäre und Kaffee dabei hätte.

Luke wunderte sich, dass bei diesem Kommentar Lorelai nicht sofort herbeistürmte als er das laute Schluchzen seiner Tochter vernahm. Verwundert stieg er die Treppe in den oberen Stock hinauf und betrat das Zimmer des Mädchens. Sein Blick fiel auf den kopflosen Stoffbären auf dem Teppich und sofort wurde seine Miene grimmig. Er wollte gerade kehrt machen als er Lorelais Hand auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Ich hab das schon geregelt", meinte sie ruhig und lächelte ihm einmal zu, bevor sie wieder über die hellblonden Locken ihres kleinen Mädchens strich.

Luke gab sich damit zufrieden. Er gab ihr ihren Begrüßungskuss, fuhr seiner Tochter selber einmal durch das Haar und stieg dann die Treppen wieder hinunter, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Lorelai wiegte Christina noch einige Zeit hin und her. Inzwischen waren die Schreie verebbt und es waren nur mehr ab und zu einige Schluchzer, die jedoch eher nach Luft schnappen klangen, zu hören.

Schließlich war die Kleine eingeschlafen. Die Frau legte sie ins Bett und begab sich dann ebenfalls in den unteren Stock.

Ihr erstes Wort, als sie die Küche betrat, war „_Kaffee!_". Gleich darauf entdeckte sie die volle Kanne auf dem Tisch.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Er lag im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und hatte ein neues Buch in der Hand. „_Männer während der Schwangerschaft – Stütze oder Last?_".

Rory beobachtete ihn von der offenen Tür aus, die von der Küche in diesen Raum führte. Sie spielte mit dem Silberring an ihrem linken Ringfinger. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie nervös war.

Noch bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, erklang seine Stimme – den Blick nicht vom Buch nehmend.

„Ist es jetzt endlich so weit, dass du mir sagst, dass du schwanger bist? Oder willst du dich wieder im Bad verstecken und vor dem Spiegel proben."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Das Telefon klingelte.

Lorelai nahm das Schnurlostelefon in die Hand und meldete sich. Dabei nahm sie ihren Blick aber nicht von der Speisekarte des Chinesen.

„Lorelais Haus der Liebe. Sieben Tage die Woche, vierundzwanzig Stunden täglich. Für Cindy drücken Sie bitte die Eins. Für Mandy die Zwei. Für Trixi die Drei. Wenn Sie weiter mit mir sprechen wollen ... schießen Sie los!"

Rory lachte. Lorelai auch. Dann kam die Nachricht der Jüngeren.

„Jess und ich sind schwanger!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sein Vater war wieder in der Arbeit. Seine Mutter telefonierte in hysterischem Gekreische mit seiner älteren Schwester. Deshalb war genug Zeit.

Er hatte Zimmerarrest. Nicht Hausarrest. Zimmerarrest. Ein großer Unterschied in diesem Haushalt.

Dennoch schlich er gerade in den Gang und auf das Zimmer seiner kleinen Schwester zu. Er öffnete vorsichtig dessen Tür und schlüpfte hinein, den Eingang einen Spalt breit offen lassend um Geräusche auf der Treppe besser und vor allem früher hören zu können.

In seinen Händen hielt er seinen wertvollsten Besitz.

Die Worte seiner Mutter schwirrten ihm noch im Kopf herum. Deshalb war er jetzt hier. Er hatte tatsächlich über alles nachgedacht.

Christina schlief. Auf ihrem Gesicht schimmerten immer noch Tränen von vorhin. Es war wirklich nicht richtig gewesen, was er getan hatte. Es war etwas ganz Schlimmes gewesen.

Er ging auf ihr Bett zu und griff mit seinen Händen durch die Gitterstäbe. Vorsichtig strich er über ihre kleine Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, Christy. Ich wollte Humpetie-Pumpetie nicht kaputt machen. Ich war nur wütend, weil du mich so genervt hast", er drückte das Ding in seinen Händen durch die Stäbe des Gitterbettes, „Hier hast du dafür Mr. Doose. Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja? Gute Nacht, Christy." Neben dem kleinen Mädchen lag jetzt ein abgewetzter, alter Stoffelefant.

Adrian war der Einzige der seine kleine Schwester Christy nannte.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Alexander."

„Wie der Herrscher?"

„Er gefällt dir nicht."

„Der Herrscher oder der Name?" Sie stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

Rory und Jess lagen zusammen auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer, ihr Rücken an seiner Brust, seine Arme um sie geschlungen.

„Dann schlag du doch was vor!", schimpfte sie jetzt lachend und Jess begann zu grübeln.

„Willheim."

„Ist das dein Ernst?", entfuhr es ihr schockiert und sie drehte gleichzeitig ihren Kopf, nur um das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu entdecken und fortzufahren, „Du bist böse!"

Dann war es wieder still. Doch nicht lange.

„Was, wenn es kein Junge wird?"

„Willheimine?"

„Jess! Ich meine das ernst!"

„Ich etwa nicht?"

„JESS!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!", gab er schmunzelnd nach und grübelte weiter.

„Wie wäre es mit Dora?", schlug sie schließlich vor. Jess verzog nur das Gesicht. Also verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder.

„Wie wäre es mit James?", schlug er schließlich vor. Rory sah ihn überrascht an.

„Dein Vater heißt James", stellte sie erstaunt fest. Jess nickte.

„Wie wäre es mit James als Zweitnamen? Und ...", sie dachte nach und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich plötzlich, „Joshua als ersten?"

Wieder war es für einige Augenblicke still.

„Joshua James Mariano ...", überlegte der Mann laut. Rory sah ihn gespannt an.

Schließlich lächelte er, drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und meinte: „Gefällt mir."

Sie freute sich. Es hielt für einige Minuten. Dann seufzte sie wieder.

„Und was, wenn es jetzt doch ein Mädchen wird?"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	7. Mütter und Väter

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: "freufreufreu" Fünf Kommentare! (auch wenn eines davon für Kapitel 5 gezählt hat "lach"). Ich hab mich so gefreut. Danke, Leute! Und hier die Schätze, die es abgegeben haben:

**_gini_** (für Kapitel 5 "freu")  
**_gini_** (Kapitel 6 "noch mehr freu")  
**_Sassy01  
LoveJess _**und  
**_ninchen_**

Vielen lieben Dank nochmals. Ihr seid Sonderklasse! Der reine Wahnsinn! Ich freu mich jedes Mal wieder von euch zu hören. "500 Bussis geb"  
Dieses Kapitel fiel mir recht leicht. Ich hatte es rasch geschrieben und auch an Ideen mangelte es mir nicht. Leider schwirrt mir im Moment einiges andere durch den Kopf, also bin ich persönlich etwas enttäuscht von diesem Teil. Hoffe dennoch, dass es euch gefällt und ihr mir wieder Feedback gebt. ;o)  
Gut, muss wieder weiter. Nochmals Danke für alles. Und viel Vergnügen beim 7. Kapitel!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Moments - 7. Kapitel -Mütter und Väter**

Ihr Rücken brachte sie um. Und ihre Füße waren ganz schwer. Und ihr Bauch ein überdimensionales Etwas.

„Wie hast du das bloß dreimal ausgehalten? Ich fühl mich wie ein Nilpferd! Es wundert mich, dass mich Jess überhaupt noch beachtet", seufzte Rory und ließ sich schwerfällig auf die Couch im Danes-Haushalt sinken.

Sie war im Mutterschutz. Bis zur Geburt waren es noch drei Wochen. Ihre Blase ließ sie alle zehn Minuten auf die Toilette rennen. An den Seiten ihrer Oberschenkel bildeten sich die ersten Schwangerschaftsstreifen – wovon sie überhaupt nicht begeistert war. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen hatten den absoluten Höhepunkt erreicht. Von himmelhoch jauchzend bis zu Tode betrübt war alles dabei. Außerdem wusste sie schon nicht mehr wie sie liegen, sitzen, stehen, gehen sollte. Alles war irgendwie unbequem. Sie fieberte der Geburt schon direkt entgegen, selbst im Bewusstsein, dass diese qualvollste Schmerzen mit sich bringen würde.

„Er liebt dich. Und er freut sich auf mein liebes, süßes, kleines Enkelkind. Wie wir alle auch. Außerdem wirst du nicht ewig ein Nilpferd bleiben", grinste Lorelai und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Couch sinken.

Christina hielt ihr Mittagsschläfchen. Adrian war bei Sookie. Er und Davie wollten zusammen sein neues Lego-Auto zusammenbauen. Jess war in New York. Luke war im Diner. Rory war für einige Tage zu Besuch in Stars Hollow. Sie und Lorelai hatten endlich wieder einmal genügend Zeit für einen ausführlichen Plausch.

„Was wird es?", versuchte Lorelai von ihrer Tochter zu erfahren, während sie sich etwas Popcorn in den Mund stopfte.

„Du weißt genau, dass wir es uns nicht haben sagen lassen", entgegnete die Jüngere.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber was wird es?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Mom?"

„So etwas weiß man einfach!"

„Äh ... ein Mädchen?" Lorelai jubelte und klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

„Eine kleine Lorelai!", rief sie gleichzeitig, bevor sie wieder etwas vom Popcorn aß. Ihr Gesicht strahlte. Danach schaltete sie den Fernseher ein und startete das Video. Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien der Schriftzug „_Willy Wonka und die Schokoladenfabrik_".

Mutter und Tochter ließen sich seufzend tiefer in die Sofakissen sinken – sofern das möglich war.

„Ich muss gleich weinen", schniefte Lorelai im Moment darauf. Rory sah sie skeptisch von der Seite her an.

„Mom ... es war bis jetzt nur der Schriftzug zu sehen."

„Ja. Ist das nicht wunderbar?" Rory grinste.

„Ja, das ist es!" Und zum ersten Mal seit einigen Tagen vergaß die junge Frau auf ihre jetzige Situation und die damit verbundenen Unannehmlichkeiten.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Sitzt du auch bequem? Ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du irgendetwas? Ein Kissen? Einen Tee? Irgendwas?"

„Mom! Sie ist schwanger, nicht sterbenskrank", schüttelte Lorelai ihren Kopf über Emily. Diese warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Rory lenkte, die gerade so gut es ging versuchte sich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Gilmore-Residenz nieder zu lassen. Schließlich hatte sie es geschafft und atmete einige Male tief durch. Gedanklich bezweifelte sie, dass sie sich jemals wieder von dieser Sitzgelegenheit erheben konnte.

Lorelai und Emily hatte nun ebenfalls Platz genommen. Richard war noch im Büro und musste einige Geschäfte erledigen.

„Nun, Rory", richtete Emily wieder das Wort an ihre Enkelin, „Wie geht es Jess?"

„Vielen Dank, Grandma, es geht ihm ausgezeichnet. Im Moment ist viel in der Firma los, er bekommt viele neue Fälle zugewiesen. Aber für die nächsten zwei Wochen hat er sich Urlaub genommen", lächelte Rory und strich gleichzeitig über ihren Babybauch.

„Schön. Schön. Das freut mich! Ihr müsst einmal zu Besuch kommen, ja? Aber nur, wenn es sich irgendwie arrangieren lässt", lächelte die älteste Gilmore, während sie mit dem kleinen Silberlöffel in ihrem Tee herumrührte.

Für einige Augenblicke war es wieder still. Es war wieder Emily, welche diese brach.

„Wie wollt ihr das Baby denn nennen? Wieder eine kleine Lorelai?", lächelte sie. Gleichzeitig begann auch Lorelai zu strahlen.

Und Rory musste schlucken. Denn es war Zeit für eine Erklärung.

„Nun ... eigentlich dachten wir, wenn es ein Mädchen werden sollte, dann wird Lorelai ihr Zweitname werden", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Oh ...", nickte Emily und wandte sich wieder ihrem Tee zu. Dieses Mal brach sie die Stille nicht. Lorelais Gesichtsausdruck war in sich zusammengefallen. Überrascht blickte sie auf ihre älteste Tochter.

„Keine Lorelai?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber: „Keine Lorelai. Aber eine Halbe."

Die Ältere der beiden zuckte mit den Schultern legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter und grinste: „Auch gut. Dann eben eine halbe Lorelai."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sie drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und stieß die Tür auf.

„Ich bin wieder da!", rief sie ins hell erleuchtete Innere des Hauses. Mit Mühe schleppte sie die große Tasche hinein und warf die Haustür hinter sich wieder zu.

„Bist du verrückt?! Komm, ich mach das!", erklang die Sekunde darauf seine Stimme.

Sie lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Ich bin schwanger, Jess, nicht invalide. Ich kann meine Tasche schon selber ins Haus bringen." Und damit ging sie – zwar schwerfällig aber doch – an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Mit der Tasche über der Schulter.

Jess überdrehte einmal die Augen, folgte ihr aber dann. Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf die Couch sinken ließ und sich der Länge nach auf dieser ausbreitete.

„Du kommst spät", stellte er fest, während er sich vor sie auf den Couchtisch setzte.

„Ich musste alle zehn Minuten eine Pinkelpause einlegen. Sie drückt mir ganz schön auf die Blase", erklärte sie und lachte ihn dabei an.

„Sie?", stutzte er.

„Na, SIE!", gab Rory zurück und zeigte dabei auf ihren Bauch.

„Es wird eine Sie?", bohrte er weiter.

Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich glaube. Ja."

Jess nickte und stand auf. Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Zimmers.

Für lange Zeit war es still. Jess arbeitete. Rory entspannte sich, froh darüber, endlich eine liegende Position gefunden zu haben, die einigermaßen angenehm war.

Irgendwann fuhr er den PC herunter und streckte seine Glieder. Es war inzwischen nach elf Uhr abends. Rory war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter.

„Ich schlafe heute hier, okay? Ich liege zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich bequem", murmelte sie schließlich. Jess nickte nur und drückte ihr wieder einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich der Treppe zu.

Als er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzte, holte ihn ihre Stimme nochmals ein.

„Baby?", murmelte sie und er drehte sich um. Sie zog die Decke fester unters Kinn und auf ihren Gesicht erschien ein verschlafenes Lächeln als sie noch meinte: „Schlaf gut. Ich liebe dich."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Es war drei Uhr morgens als sie ins Schlafzimmer kam.

Eine Minute nach drei als sie Jess an den Schultern rüttelte.

Zwei Minuten nach drei als er endlich aufwachte.

Drei Minuten nach drei als er im Lichtschein, welcher von der Lampe im Flur her ruhte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah und realisierte.

Vier Minuten nach drei Uhr hüpfte er hellwach aus dem Bett und zog sich an, während Rory die vorbereitete Tasche in die Hände nahm und auf ihn wartete.

Fünf Minuten nach drei entleerte sich ihre Fruchtblase auf dem Fußboden ihres Schlafzimmers.

Sechs Minuten nach drei führte er sie die Treppe hinunter, die Tasche über seiner Schulter und ihre Bedenken, dass sie im Schlafzimmer nicht aufgewischt hatten, einfach ignorierend.

Sieben Minuten nach drei Uhr hatten sie es irgendwie geschafft sie ins Auto zu setzen und aus der Ausfahrt zu fahren.

Acht Minuten nach drei bemerkte sie, dass sie vergessen hatte ihre Mutter anzurufen, während Jess ihr versicherte, dass sie das vom Krankenhaus aus machen würden.

Neun Minuten nach drei kam die nächste Wehe auf sie zu und es war für einige Minuten still im Wagen.

Zwanzig Minuten nach drei gingen sie durch die großen Schiebetüren des _Mount Sinai Hospitals_ in New York.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Dreiundzwanzig Stunden später öffnete sie die Augen. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, doch es war niemand da außer ihr. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine durchsichtige Plastikbox, welche mit Decken ausgelegt war und in der ein kleines, wunderhübsches Persönchen lag.

„Hallo, mein Spätzchen", flüsterte sie und berührte mit den Fingern die Seite der Plastikbox. Gleichzeitig entdeckte sie ein kleines Stück Papier, dass dort mit Hilfe eines Klebebandes angebracht wurde. Sie nahm es verwundert in die Hand und begann zu lesen.

„_Hey Baby,_

_die Oberschwester, diese fette Kröte, hat mich nachhause geschickt um etwas zu schlafen. Ich finde es furchtbar, dass ich nicht da bin, wenn du aufwachst. Ich liebe dich und bin in wenigen Stunden wieder bei euch. Und keine Sorge, „Oliver Twist" wird nicht fehlen. _

_Bis später, Jess_

_P.S.: Unser Baby ist das hübscheste auf der ganzen Welt. Es muss nach seiner Mutter kommen._"

Sie lächelte, faltete das Stück Papier schließlich sorgfältig zusammen und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Danach setzte sie sich etwas auf, um ihr Baby besser sehen zu können.

Auf einem kleinen Schild am Fußende der Box stand in großen Buchstaben der Name. Joshua James Mariano.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	8. Neue Familienverhältnisse

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: "uff" Es hat lange gedauert. Aber hier ist es! Kapitel 8! Als kleines Weichnachtsgeschenk für euch! :) Hoffe, ihr freut euch. Heute gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, außer: VIELEN, LIEBEN DANK DEN LEUTEN, DIE MIR GESCHRIEBEN HABEN!!! Diese sind wie folgt:

_**gini  
ninchen  
Al Gladiev  
Diana2901**_ (für Kapitel 6)  
nochmal_** Diana2901**_ (für Kapitel 7) und  
_**Sassy01**_

Danke ihr Lieben! "MEGASCHMATZ" ;)  
Bin dann wieder weg! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Freu mich, wenn ich von euch höre! Und: FROHE WEIHNACHTEN UND EINEN GUTEN RUTSCH INS JAHR 2005!!!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Moments - 8. Kapitel - Neue Familienverhältnisse**

„Mommy?", jammerte ein kleiner Junge und streckte der Frau vor sich seine Ärmchen entgegen.

„Wieso nennt er dich Mommy, Mommy?", versuchte das kleine Mädchen neben der Frau gleichzeitig zu erfahren.

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf und hob Joshua auf ihre Arme.

„Er nennt mich nicht Mommy, Chrissy. Er will nur zu seiner Mommy. Und wer ist Joshs Mommy?", lächelte sie während sie mit dem beinahe einjährigen Jungen durch das Wohnzimmer tanzte. Aus der Stereoanlage trällerte Franky-Boy Sinatras Stimme gerade _„I've Got You Under My Skin"_.

In wenigen Tagen würden sie alle zusammen Joshuas ersten Geburtstag feiern. Das hieß, wenn ihre älteste Tochter bis dahin zurück war.

„Rory!", jubelte das kleine Mädchen und klatschte in die Hände.

„Und wer ist Rory?", spielte Lorelai weiter ihr Spielchen.

„Meine große Schwester!", lachte Christina.

„Und deshalb ist dieser kleine Fratz auf meinem Arm dein ...?"

„Er ist mein ... mein ...", grübelte die Kleine und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen, bevor sie wieder strahlte und ergänzte, „Mein Nesse!"

Lorelai lachte, beugte sich zu ihrer Kleinen hinunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Christina kicherte los.

„Das heißt Neffe, mein Spätzchen."

Danach tanzten sie weiter durch das Wohnzimmer. Joshua quietschte in der Zwischenzeit wieder und ruderte wild mit seinen Ärmchen zu den Bewegungen die Lorelai verursachte.

Wie gerne wäre Lorelai jetzt bei ihrer Ältesten gewesen. Doch sie hatte Jess den Gefallen getan und zugestimmt, auf Joshua aufzupassen. Und weil Christina im Moment etwas erkältet war, hatten Luke und sie beschlossen, dass auch Christina zuhause blieb. Luke war mit Adrian vorgefahren. Sobald es Neuigkeiten gab würden sie sich melden, versprachen sie.

Im selben Augenblick klingelte das Telefon. Lorelai wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie schickte Christina zur Stereoanlage um die Musik leiser zu drehen. Joshua hatte aufgehört zu quietschen und lauschte nun dem Klingeln des Telefons.

Lorelai hob ab. Jess war am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme als er sagte: „Es ist ein Mädchen."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Luke hielt ihm eine Zigarre hin. Er hatte bis jetzt erst dreimal erlebt, dass sein Onkel so etwas tat. Zum ersten Mal bei Adrians Geburt. Das zweite Mal bei Christina. Und das dritte Mal bei Joshua.

Irgendwie hatte Jess schon darauf gewartet. Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass Luke zu ihm ins Freie trat, aus seiner Tasche die zwei Zigarren holte, eine davon an ihn weiter reichte und die zweite selber in den Mund steckte. Danach wartete er darauf bis Jess sein Zippo aus der Tasche zog, nahm es ihm ab und zündete sich seine Kubanische an. Daraufhin gab er ihm das Feuerzeug wieder zurück, damit er das Selbe tun konnte.

Dies waren die einzigen Augenblicke, in denen er jemals gesehen hatte, dass Luke etwas Ungesundes tat.

„Name?", meinte der Ältere zwischen zwei Zügen.

Jess schmunzelte und nahm noch einen Zug bevor er antwortete: „Alexis Lorelai."

Luke grinste.

„Noch eine Lorelai."

Jess nickte und grinste ebenfalls.

„Glaubst du, deine Lorelai würde es meiner Lorelai jemals verzeihen, wenn sie den Namen nicht wenigstens irgendwie weitergeben würde?"

„Glaubst du, deine Lorelai hätte es jemals in Erwägung gezogen ihren Namen NICHT weiter zu geben?"

„Touché." Danach kehrte wieder Stille ein. Beide Männer nahmen einige Züge von den Zigarren. Sie lehnten mit den Unterarmen auf dem Treppengeländer, welches in den kleinen Krankenhauspark führte. Der blaue Tabakrauch stieg langsam empor. Das Laub fiel von den Bäumen. Es war Mitte Oktober.

Die letzten Reste der Zigarren waren irgendwann ausgedämpft. Die beiden Männer vergruben die Hände in den Hosentaschen und drehten sich wieder dem Eingang zu.

Als die Schiebetüren bei Seite glitten war Lorelais Stimme das Erste, was sie hörten.

„Wo ist mein Mädchen mit ihrem Mädchen? Wo ist die vierte Generation der Lorelais?", rief sie in fröhlichem Ton, während sie Christina deren Großvater Richard in die Arme drückte und Joshua auf den Boden stellte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie es genau umgekehrt machen. Danach verschwand sie durch die Zimmertür, durch die nach wenigen Sekunden zwei identische Rufe erklangen: „Eine Lorelai!"

Joshua hatte inzwischen die beiden Männer entdeckt. Er zeigte sein unvollständiges Gebiss und wanderte sicheren Schrittes auf sie zu.

Jess hob ihn schließlich hoch und der Junge schlang seine Ärmchen um den Hals seines Vaters. Luke ging währenddessen zu seinen Schwiegereltern und seiner eigenen Tochter.

Adrian saß zusammen mit Georgia in einer Ecke und sie übten die neuesten Rechenaufgaben, welche sie gerade in der Schule durchgemacht hatten.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschien Lorelai wieder neben ihnen und rief lauthals nach Kaffee. Im Moment darauf mahnte Emily sie in strengem Ton, dass sie sich doch benehmen sollte, schließlich wären ihr Vater und sie Ehrenmitglieder im Krankenhausvorstand.

Jess nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte durch die Tür ins Innere des Zimmers. Mit Joshua auf dem Arm.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Alexis war der weibliche Jess. Schon jetzt war das dunkle Haar sichtbar. Und sie hatte – ganz im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Babys – bereits jetzt die schokobraunen Augen ihres Vaters. Die junge Frau stellte das fest als sie das Baby auf dem Arm hielt und es währenddessen an ihrem Daumen lutschte.

Lorelai hatte gerade das Zimmer verlassen und lauthals nach Kaffee gerufen. Auch Emilys Stimme war ihr nicht entgangen. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein wissendes Lächeln.

Im Moment darauf öffnete sich die Zimmertür ein weiteres Mal. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Hey, Baby. Ich hab dir und unserer Prinzessin jemanden mitgebracht", grinste Jess und wandte sich danach leise sprechend an den Jungen auf seinem Arm, „Sag _‚Hallo'_ zu Mommy und deiner kleinen Schwester Alexis. Sag _‚Hallo'_, Josh." Dieser schien am Nagel seines linken Zeigefingers zu kauen.

„Mommy", rief Joshua schließlich aufgeregt und begann sich zu winden, um so schnell wie möglich zu Rory zu gelangen.

„Hallo, mein Schatz", lächelte sie und rückte etwas zur Seite – immer auf das Baby in ihrem Arm Acht gebend. Joshua kuschelte sich an die Seite seiner Mutter und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf das kleine Ding in deren Armen. Alexis war inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen.

„Adrian?"

„Ja, Christy?"

„Wenn Josh mein Nesse ist, ist Ale ... Ale ... Ally dann auch meine Nesse?", wollte sie von ihrem großen Bruder erfahren.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und überdrehte einmal die Augen. Dann erwiderte er in altkluger Stimme: „Erstens heißt das Neffe und nicht Nesse, Christy. Und zweitens kann Alexis nicht unser Neffe sein. Bei Mädchen heißt das Cousine!" Und dazu nickte er einmal bestätigend. Auch wenn es falsch war. Was er zwar wusste, aber nicht sagte, weil Jess ihm erklärt hätte, so würde es mehr Spaß machen. Und wenn Jess sagte, es würde mehr Spaß machen, dann war das auch sicher so.

„Auch falsch. Sie ist nicht eure Cousine, sondern eure Nichte", mischte sich Lorelai jetzt grinsend von der Seite her ein, bevor sie sich wieder auf _„Bambi"_ konzentrierte.

Eigentlich hatte sie den Film für die Kinder eingelegt. Aber im Grunde war sie jetzt die Einzige, die ihn sich ansah.

„Was ist eine Nichte, Mommy?", wandte Christina sich jetzt an ihre Mutter.

„Alexis, mein Schatz. Alexis", gab Lorelai abwesend zurück.

„Ist Ale ... Ale ... Ally auch deine Nichte?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Geh und frag Daddy, mein Schatz", meinte die Frau und strich einmal über das blonde Haar des Kindes. Also marschierte Christina in Richtung Garage davon, in welcher Luke am Boot seines Vaters arbeitete. Adrian war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Diese Sache schien interessant zu werden. Besonders, da sein Vater jetzt ins Spiel kam.

„Daddy, was ist eine Nichte?", wandte sich die Kleine jetzt an ihren Vater.

Luke sah von seiner Arbeit hoch und entdeckte seine beiden Kinder außerhalb der Garage. Er erhob sich, wischte sich die Hände an einem Lappen ab und ging hinaus zu den beiden. Er setzte sich auf die Stufen der Veranda. Die beiden taten es ihm gleich.

„Eine Nichte ist, wenn ein Bruder oder eine Schwester von dir ein Baby bekommt und dieses Baby ein Mädchen ist."

„Ist Ally auch deine Nichte?" Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wer ist Ally?"

„Alexis", erklärte Adrian kurz und prägnant.

Luke überlegte einige Momente, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

„Irgendwie schon", meinte er schließlich.

„Ist sie auch Mommys Nichte?", bohrte Christina weiter. Adrian saß daneben und hörte gespannt zu. Luke atmete tief durch. Manchmal waren Kinder wirklich anstrengend.

„Nein. Alexis ist Mommys Enkelin", antwortete er.

„Aber wie geht es, dass Ally deine Nichte ist, aber Mommys Enkelin?"

Für einige Momente blieb es still. Luke sah die beiden Kinder mit großen Augen an. Die beiden sahen mit großen Augen zurück. Schließlich sprang er von den Verandastufen und ging einige Schritte auf die Garage zu.

„Das erkläre ich euch, wenn ihr älter seid. Geht und seht euch mit Mommy den Film zu Ende an." Danach verschwand er wieder in die Garage.

Die Kinder gingen zurück ins Haus. Als sie im Flur in Richtung Wohnzimmer waren begann Adrian plötzlich zu grinsen. Mit einem leisen Kichern meinte er: „Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt? Wenn Jess sagt, es wird lustig, dann ist es auch so." Gleichzeitig breitete sich auch auf Christinas Zügen ein breites Grinsen aus.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Zwei Tage später feierten sie Joshuas ersten Geburtstag. Gleichzeitig wurde Alexis Lorelai Mariano sieben Tage alt.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	9. Verbotene Dinge

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "freu" Robin ist mein. "freu" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "freu" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. ;.;

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Es hat wieder einmal gedauert. Ewig und drei Tage. Tut mir auch wirklich Leid. Im Grunde habe ich dieses Kapitel schon lange fertig, habe aber nie wirklich die Zeit gefunden um es hoch zu laden. Dafür war ich viel zu sehr mit meinen anderen Geschichten beschäftigt.  
Doch jetzt fand ich es an der Zeit, dass ich das endlich nachhole. Hier also das 9. Kapitel von "_Moments_".  
Bevor ihr euch jedoch in das neue Abenteuer von Lorelai, Rory und Co. stürzen könnt, möchte ich mich hier noch schnell bei meinen reizenden Kommentarschreibern vom letzten Teil bedanken:

**gini  
Sassy01  
asiandanger  
**nochmals** asiandanger **(Ist es zu spät, wenn ich dir jetzt auchein gutes, neues Jahr wünsche? "_am Kopf kratz_" ;P ) und  
**Fruchtzwergin**

Danke Leute! Ihr seid Herzallerliebst! "_KNUTSCH_"  
Doch jetzt nich länger rumgesülzt! Viel Spaß beim Kapitel! Über Feedback würde ich mich wie immer freuen. "_freu_"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Moments - 9. Kapitel -Verbotene Dinge**

„Mom! Ich will auch mit!", quengelte das kleine Mädchen neben ihr, während sie an ihrem Ärmel zupfte. Der Junge vor ihr überdrehte einmal die Augen. Aber nicht wegen seiner Schwester, sondern wegen seiner Mutter.

„Das geht nicht, Engelchen. Du kannst erst nächstes Jahr dort hin", antwortete Rory, während sie den Kragen an Joshuas Jacke gerade strich und ihm nochmals durchs Haar fuhr.

„Aber Dad hat gesagt, dass ich mitdarf!", jammerte Alexis weiter. Rory sah sie verwundert an und richtete sich auf.

In diesem Moment kam Jess ebenfalls aus dem oberen Stockwerk in die Küche. Er brachte seine Krawatte gerade in Ordnung, als er aufblickte und den finsteren Blick auf Rorys Gesicht sah.

„Was denn?", versuchte er zu erfahren, während er zur Kaffeemaschine ging und sich eine Tasse Kaffee nahm. Gleichzeitig stürmte Alexis auf ihn zu. Jess hob sie hoch und blickte danach wieder auf Rory.

„Nicht wahr, Daddy? Du hast gesagt, dass ich heute mit in die Schule darf!", erklärte die Kleine und klärte somit gleichzeitig auf, wieso seine Frau ihm so finstere Blicke zuwarf. Doch zur Antwort nickte er nur.

„JESS!", fuhr die Frau ihn an und begann mit den Zehenspitzen auf den Fußboden zu tippen.

Der Mann ignorierte das einfach, nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und warf gleichzeitig einen Blick auf seinen Sohn. Im selben Moment verschluckte er sich an dem schwarzen Getränk.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?", lachte er als er Joshua sah.

Während Alexis das genaue Abbild seiner Selbst war, sah Joshua eindeutig Rory ähnlicher. Er hatte die blauen Augen von ihr und das helle Haar. Nur sein Hautton war dunkler als der von Rory. Vom Charakter jedoch kamen sowohl der Junge als auch das Mädchen beiden Elternteilen nach.

„Ich finde, er sieht sehr hübsch aus!", erklang Rorys Stimme und sie drehte sich ihrem Sohn zu.

„Hübsch! Tut mir Leid, Baby, aber so kommt mir Josh nicht aus dem Haus!", entgegnete Jess, stellte Alexis auf den Boden zurück und ging auf seinen Jungen zu.

„Erstens", meinte er und begann die Jacke aufzumachen, „wird die Jacke nicht gerade gestrichen und bis zum Kragen zugemacht."

„Aber es ist Anfang September und es wird schon kühl draußen!", erwiderte Rory.

„Ist er ein Weichei! Zweitens", setzte Jess fort, „stehen die Haare bitte so, wie sie wachsen und nicht so flach gekämmt, wie die hier. Schließlich sollst du doch etwas wie dein Vater aussehen." Jess grinste. So wie Joshua. Rory grummelte. Alexis auch, weil ihr keiner mehr Beachtung schenkte.

„Drittens – und das ist die wichtigste Sache von allen – was soll diese Schultasche? Gefällt dir die etwa?", wandte er sich an Joshua.

Kaum hatte Jess diese Frage gestellt, als Joshua frustriert aufseufzte und augenblicklich den Kopf schüttelte. Dazu meinte er, er habe sie von Grandma Emily geschenkt bekommen und Mom hätte gemeint, es wäre unangebracht, wenn er sie dann nicht hernehmen würde.

Augenblicklich war die Schultasche entleert und Jess reichte ihm einen alten Rucksack.

„Wo hast du denn dieses Ding her?", entfuhr es Rory und sie sah verwundert auf die Tasche.

„Gefunden. Auf unserem Dachboden. Ich habe den Rucksack schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber gut, dass ich ihn gefunden habe", erklärte der Mann und sah auf die veränderte Form seines Sohnes, welcher damit viel glücklicher aussah.

„Darf ich so gehen, Mom?", wollte Joshua hoffnungsvoll erfahren. Nach einigen Augenblicken nickte sie. Der Junge sprang einmal erfreut in die Luft, rief seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester noch einen Abschiedsgruß zu und stürmte dann durch dir Hintertür aus dem Haus und zum Wagen, in welchem er auf Jess wartete.

„Und was ist jetzt mit mir?", entfuhr es Alexis Momente später. Rory seufzte und erklärte nochmals, dass es unmöglich sei, dass sie ebenfalls in die Schule ginge.

„Aber … aber …", doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Gib Daddy einen Abschiedskuss, Lex", unterbrach sie ihre Tochter. Alexis' Blick wurde finster. Sie ging zu Jess und verabschiedete sich. Dann stürmte sie in den oberen Stock. Rory seufzte und sah ihr nach.

„Einen schönen Tag, Baby", grinste Jess, beugte sich zu Rory und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ha ha! Du hast leicht reden!", gab sie in sarkastischem Ton zurück, lächelte aber. Danach verschwand Jess durch die Hintertür.

Rory stieg mit dem leisen Seufzer: „Kinder!", die Stufen in den oberen Stock hinauf.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Bye, Mom!", rief er in die Küche und wollte schon durch die Haustür verschwinden.

„Wo willst du hin?", kam deren Ruf jedoch zurück und hielt ihn somit auf.

„Footballtraining! Weißt du doch! Davie wartet schon, Mom! Kann ich endlich los?", gab er die gewünschte Antwort.

„Wo ist Chrissy?", ertönte eine weitere Frage.

„Klavierstunden. Weißt du doch auch! Davie wartet immer noch, Mom!"

„Wieso schreien wir eigentlich durch drei Zimmer? Du könntest doch auch durch die Küche das Haus verlassen, Budhead!", gab Lorelai wieder Antwort.

Adrian seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Der beinahe Zwölfjährige hatte es wirklich eilig. Er hatte mit seinem besten Freund schon vor zehn Minuten ausgemacht. Außerdem störte es ihn, wenn seine Mutter ihn Budhead nannte. So durfte ihn nur Jess nennen.

„Darf ich jetzt endlich gehen?"

„Nur wenn du Mommy noch einen Abschiedskuss gibst!", witzelte die Frau mit einer Stimme als würde sie mit einem Baby sprechen.

„Mom …", seufzte der Junge.

„Geh!", winkte Lorelai mit der Hand, konnte sich aber einen weiteren Kommentar nicht verkneifen, „Und verprügle die anderen schön. Wir sehen uns nach dem Training im Diner … Budhead!"

„MOM!", rief Adrian entnervt.

Lorelai lachte, Adrian überdrehte nochmals die Augen und verschwand dann durch die Hintertür ins Freie.

„Kinder!", grinste die Dunkelhaarige und wandte sich danach wieder der Buchhaltung des Dragonflys zu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", entfuhr es Luke, während er die Teller mit Burger und Pommes vor die Gäste stellte. Danach wandte er sich vollständig seinem Sohn zu.

Lorelai trank gerade ihre vierte Tasse Kaffee und Christina saß auf dem Tresen und aß begeistert von ihrem Muffin.

„Footballtraining", war die ganze Erklärung, welche der Junge abgab. Er ließ die Tasche sinken und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seiner Mutter.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", kam es nun auch von Lorelai. Adrian überdrehte die Augen.

„Ist das Wort ‚_Footballtraining_' wirklich so unverständlich, Mom?", schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm gleichzeitig einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Wer hat das getan?", setzte Luke fort und nahm nun das Kinn seines Sohnes in die Hand. Auf dem Gesicht Adrians prangte ein großes, fettes Veilchen. Es leuchtete in allen möglichen Farben, von gelb bis dunkelviolett.

„Es war doch nur Training, Dad. Da passiert so was schon mal", gab der Junge zurück.

„Genauso wie der gebrochene Arm vor sechs Monaten, nicht wahr?", bohrte Luke weiter. Adrian überdrehte nur die Augen.

„Das hat er von dir!", wandte Luke sich jetzt an seine Frau.

„Was denn?", kam es von dieser überrascht zurück.

„Na, dieses … dieses … dieses Augenüberdrehen!"

Lorelai überdrehte die Augen und erklärte: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

Luke ignorierte das.

„Du findest es also richtig, wenn unser Junge so nachhause kommt?", fuhr er fort.

„Wer sagt, dass ich es richtig finde?", entgegnete sie, „Ad liebt diesen Sport! Was soll ich tun? Ihm sagen, dass er nicht mehr spielen darf? Willst du ihm sein kleines, verletzbares Herz brechen?" Dabei nahm sie nun das Kinn ihres Sohnes in die Hand und schüttelte leicht dessen und ihren eigenen Kopf.

„Mom …", seufzte Adrian und befreite sich aus den Fängen seiner Mutter.

„Noch eine Verletzung und Football ist gestorben. Haben wir uns verstanden, Buddy?", erklärte Luke vehement und sah ihn durchdringend an.

Adrian sprang vom Stuhl, starrte ungläubig auf seinen Vater und stotterte: „Aber … Dad!"

„Ich will wissen, ob wir uns verstanden haben!", ließ der Ältere keinen Widerspruch gelten. Zur Antwort packte der Junge seine Tasche und stürmte aus dem Diner.

„Das hast du aber gut gemacht, Luke!", kam es sarkastisch von seiner Frau zurück. Sie sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und ergänzte: „Wenn du Adrian das Footballspielen verbietest, dann geht das aber alleine auf deine Kappe. … Ha! Kappe! Was für ein Wortwitz!", lachte sie und zeigte dabei auf die Baseballkappe auf dem Kopf ihres Mannes.

„Lorelai!", grummelte Luke und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Thema.

„Willst du ihm wirklich jene Sache wegnehmen, an der ihm am meisten liegt? Das wäre so, als würdest du sagen, dass Chrissy nicht mehr Klavier spielen darf!"

Das blonde Mädchen riss ihren Kopf hoch und sah schockiert auf ihre Eltern.

„Ich darf nicht mehr Klavier spielen?", entfuhr es ihr und es bildeten sich die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Aber sicher darfst du noch Klavier spielen, Prinzessin", gab Luke beruhigend zurück. Christina atmete hörbar auf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Muffin zu.

Lorelai lächelte jetzt.

„Dann wäre die Sache ja geklärt. Chrissy hat ihr Klavier. Ad hat seinen Football", nickte sie und nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Kaffee.

„Aber …", widersprach Luke, hielt aber inne, als er den tödlichen Blick von Lorelai sah.

„Meinetwegen! Aber ich bin nicht glücklich damit!", gab er schließlich nach. Seine Frau strahlte ihn an. Christina wandte sich einem neuen Muffin zu.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	10. Welcome back, Champ!

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "_freu_" Robin ist mein. "_freu_" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "_freu_" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. "_schnief_"

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Wow. Es hat lange gedauert, dieses Update. Irgendwie wollte mir das Kapitel nicht ganz gelingen und mitten drunter gingen mir dann die Ideen aus. Also wollte ich es für kurze Zeit auf Eis legen. Danach fehlte mir einfach das Interesse an dieser FF. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich wollte einfach an meinen anderen Stories weiter arbeiten. Also blieb Moments etwas länger auf Eis gelegt.  
So sind beinahe drei Monate vergangen. Und jetzt hat es mich wieder gepackt und ich hab die Geschichte fortgesetzt. ENDLICH! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen, aber ich hoffe, es war es wert. "_hoff_"  
Mein Dank wie immer an die wunderbarsten Menschen dieser Welt, meine Kommentarschreiber:

**tanja  
Diana2901  
asiandanger  
Sassy01  
boeli  
gingin **und  
**Avallyn Black**

Ihr seid Spitzenklasse! Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange warten habe lassen! Dankeschön für's Feedback! "_lächel_"

_Zum Kapitel_: Persönlich finde ich es ganz okay. Ich mag die Stelle mit Adrians Telefonat, ihr werdet noch sehen, was ich meine. Im Grunde sind in den wenigen Zeilen, die es heute gibt ziemlich viele Informationen enthalten, dennoch bin ich ganz zufrieden damit. Tja, auch bei mir gibt es manchmal Zeiten, in denen ich mit meiner Arbeit einigermaßen zufrieden bin. "_lach_"

Gut, das war's für heute. Ich wünsch euch noch viel, viel, viel Spaß und natürlich würd ich mich auch dieses Mal über Feedback freuen. "_lächel_"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Moments - 10. Kapitel - Welcome back, Champ! **

Er ließ die Tasche auf den Boden sinken und warf die Jacke darauf. Das Haus roch immer noch so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass es über ein halbes Jahr her war, seit er das letzte Mal „_zuhause_" war.

Er seufzte einmal und sah sich um. Wirklich, es hatte sich nichts verändert. Stars Hollow würde sich _niemals_ verändern.

In diesem Moment raste ein etwa 14-jähriges Mädchen um die Ecke, direkt auf ihn zu.

„Adrian!", rief sie dabei aufgeregt und breitete die Arme aus. Der junge Mann fing sie ohne große Mühen auf.

„Lexy! Nicht!", hörte er im selben Moment die Stimme seiner Mutter.

„Nenn mich nicht Lexy, Gran! Du weißt, das mag ich nicht!", gab das Mädchen zurück und schlang die Arme um den Hals ihres Onkels.

„Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, sämtliche anderen Bewohner von Stars Hollow!", grinste der junge Mann und stellte gleichzeitig seine Nichte wieder zurück auf den Boden.

„Ich wusste, dass es nicht funktioniert", ertönte gleich darauf die amüsierte Stimme von Jess an Adrians Ohr.

„Natürlich! Du bist ja allwissend!", gab Lorelai sarkastisch zurück.

„Nein. Aber ich weiß, wie meine Tochter reagiert, wenn es um Adrian geht. Außerdem ist Adrian kein Blödmann!", antwortete ihr Schwiegersohn und der junge Mann konnte das verschmitzte Grinsen und das Schulterzucken von Jess regelrecht vor sich sehen, auch wenn er noch im Vorhaus stand und sich die restlichen Personen im Wohnzimmer befanden.

Als er den Raum endlich vollständig betrat sah er das Ausmaß, welches die Ferien gedachte anzunehmen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Na, kleiner Bruder? Wie findest du das College?", grinste Rory und setzte sich neben Adrian auf die Verandastufen. Im Inneren tobte noch immer die Party. In der einen Hand hielt sie eine Flasche Bier und in der anderen eine große Tasse Kaffee. Adrian hielt sie die Flasche hin.

Das erste, was der junge Mann tat – sogar, bevor er antwortete – er trank einen großen Schluck davon. Danach schloss er für einige Momente die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich seiner älteren Schwester zuwandte und sie anlächelte.

„Sagen wir so: Football, Kurse, Vorlesungen und Prüfungen unter einen Hut zu bekommen ist gar nicht so einfach. Aber mir gefällt, was ich tue und ich bin zufrieden damit. Und das ist alles, was für mich im Moment zählt", grinste er und setzte die Flasche ein weiteres Mal an.

„Und wie geht es Davie? Schade, dass er nicht mitkommen konnte. Sookie hat sich so darauf gefreut", setzte Rory fort. Adrian nickte und erklärte, dass die Termine für Davies letzte Prüfungen einfach blöd gefallen waren. Danach wandte er seinen Blick gespannt auf sie: „Na, große Schwester? Wie findest du das Familienleben? Immer noch Harmonie pur?"

Rory stieß ihn mit der Schulter an, lächelte aber. Danach erklärte sie, dass Jess und Joshua sich seit einigen Tagen anschwiegen, da der Sohn in der Schule eine Schlägerei begonnen hatte und der Vater davon gar nicht begeistert war. Sie selber hatte inzwischen mit dieser Geschichte abgeschlossen.

Danach schwiegen sie wieder und saßen einfach so da, Rory ihren Kaffee in der Hand, Adrian seine Flasche Bier. Schließlich legte er den Arm um ihre Schulter und sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Es ist schön wieder einmal zuhause zu sein", erklärte er daraufhin grinsend. Die Frau konnte dazu nur nicken.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Es war weit über Mitternacht als die Party endlich ein Ende fand.

Auch wenn er sich über diesen herzlichen Empfang gefreut hatte – er war erschöpft von einem Footballspiel, welches er am selben Tag gehabt hatte. Zudem hatte ihn die Autofahrt hierher nach Stars Hollow auch ziemlich geschlaucht. Er freute sich eigentlich nur mehr aufs Bett. Doch vorher musste er noch etwas erledigen.

Es klingelte zwölf Mal bevor endlich jemand abhob.

„Du bist des Todes!", erklang der verschlafene Gruß am anderen Ende des Hörers.

„Hey, Beautiful", lachte er. Gleichzeitig hörte er, wie sich die Stimmung der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung deutlich hob.

„Adrian!", rief sie aufgeregt, setzte aber gleich fort, „Das Bett ist ziemlich leer ohne dich. Außerdem sind meine Füße eiskalt weil du nicht da bist."

Er lachte nochmals. Es war genau diese Art von Humor gewesen, welche ihn von Anfang an auf Hope aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Und ihre Tollpatschigkeit.

Als er sie kennen lernte war sie ihn im Flur umgerannt als er auf dem Weg zu einem seiner Management-Kurse war. Bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung hatte sie ihren Kaffee quer über seinem Hemd verteilt. Das dritte Mal war sie auf einem Stück Seife im Waschsalon ausgerutscht und hatte seine Haare mit Weichspüler behandelt. Danach hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ins Kino gehen wolle.

Inzwischen waren sie seit mehr als fünf Monaten ein Paar. Im Grunde konnte man sagen, dass sie zusammen lebten, obwohl jeder von beiden noch seine eigene Studentenbude besaß. Er hatte ihre Familie schon kennen gelernt.

Seine Familie hatte keine Ahnung davon. Ein Mitgrund, warum er beschlossen hatte vorerst alleine nachhause zu fahren. Er wollte es seiner Familie erzählen und Hope sollte am nächsten Tag nachkommen.

„Wann kommst du morgen?", wollte er schließlich erfahren.

„Gegen Mittag hin", erklärte sie. Danach wechselten sie noch einige Worte miteinander und wünschten sich schließlich eine Gute Nacht.

Es blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen als er – nachdem er sich verabschiedet und aufgelegt hatte – eine Stimme vernahm.

„Uh!", quietsche Lorelai vergnügt, „Ich freu mich ja so sie endlich kennen zu lernen."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Rory kämmte sich gerade ihre Haare. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie zum Frisör ging. Schön langsam wurden sie zu lang.

Die Party hatte vor gut einer Stunde ihr Ende gefunden. Es war wirklich schön gewesen wieder einmal alle Einwohner von Stars Hollow zu treffen. Sookie und Jackson. Miss Patty. Kirk und Lulu. Babette mit Morrey. Gipsy. Andrew. Bootsey. Sogar Taylor hatte für eine Weile vorbei gesehen, weil er den „_heimkehrenden Stolz der Stadt_" begrüßen wollte.

Die Tür zum Gästezimmer im Hause Danes öffnete sich und Jess kam vom Bad zurück. Er wandte sich dem Bett zu, nahm seine Armbanduhr vom Handgelenk, legte diese auf den Nachttisch und machte es sich dann unter den Decken bequem.

„Könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?", durchbrach Rory die Stille als sie sich vom Sessel am Kommodentisch erhob und ebenfalls zum Bett ging.

„Nur, wenn es nichts mit deinen Großeltern zu tun hat", stimmte er zu und streckte dabei seinen Arm aus, damit sie sich an seine Schulter legen konnte – was sie auch sogleich tat.

„Ich schwöre, es hat nichts mit Emily und Richard zu tun", lachte sie und hob wie zum Beweis zwei Finger in die Höhe. Jess nickte nur und gab ihr somit zu verstehen, dass sie ihm mitteilte, um was es sich bei dem Gefallen nun handelte.

Rory seufzte und legten den soeben noch erhobenen Arm wieder um Jess' Taille, bevor sich meinte: „Sprich doch bitte endlich wieder mir Josh, ja? Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Jeder macht das Mal", sie lächelte leicht, „Darf ich dich an Chuck Presby, den du damals am Tag des _Bracebridge Dinners_ verprügelt hast, erinnern? Und nicht nur das! Dean hat eingegriffen und dann wolltest du ihn auch noch schlagen."

„Kein Vergleich, Rory", murmelte er bereits im Halbschlaf zurück, „Dean wollte ich nur verprügeln, weil er noch dein Freund war."

„Und Chuck?", bohrte sie grinsend weiter.

„Weil er ein Arschloch war", gab er zu.

„Siehst du? Sprich bitte wieder mit Josh. Tu es für mich. Ich finde es furchtbar, wenn ihr beide nicht miteinander redet", seufzte sie ein weiteres Mal.

Auch Jess entfuhr ein Seufzer. Danach drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und gab murmelnd nach.

Rory war zufrieden, kuschelte sich engern an ihn und wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht. Wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Hope war wundervoll. Sie bestand sogar Alexis' beinhartes Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel, welches diese bis jetzt noch bei jeder von Adrians Freundinnen durchgeführt hatte. Denn Adrian war Alexis' Liebling. Und von ihr wurde niemand akzeptiert, der nicht ihr Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel mit Bravour bestand.

Gerade stand die junge Frau zusammen mit Luke und Lorelai in der Küche und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Obwohl sie inzwischen bemerkt hatte, dass diese Familie zu den liebenswürdigsten gehörte, welche sie jemals getroffen hatte – obwohl sie alle miteinander etwas verrückt waren – war sie immer noch furchtbar nervös und hatte Angst, sie könnte einen schlechten Eindruck machen.

„Das ist der beste Kaffee, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben getrunken habe", gab sie in diesem Moment von sich und nahm gleichzeitig einen Schluck.

Lorelai quietschte vergnügt los, hing sich an Lukes Arm und hüpfte leicht auf und ab.

„Ich liebe sie!", rief sie wie ein kleines Kind, bevor sie sich an die junge Frau vor sich wandte, „Willst du Adrian heiraten?"

Hope lachte leicht und bemerkte deshalb nicht, dass Adrian zusammen mit seiner älteren Schwester, seinem Schwager und deren Sohn die Küche betreten hatte.

Als er sie daher ansprach, erschrak sie dermaßen, dass sie sich so schwungvoll umdrehte, dass der restliche Kaffee in ihrer Tasse sich in hohem Bogen über Lorelai, Luke und sie selber verteilte.

Rory brach beinahe weg vor lauter Lachen, auch Lorelai konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und Luke studierte konzentriert den braunen Kaffeefleck auf seinem frischen Flanellhemd.

„Oh, dass tut mir schrecklich Leid. Ich … also … bitte entschuldigen Sie. Das ist mir furchtbar peinlich. Also … ich … oh, Gott!", stammelte Hope mit hochrotem Gesicht, bevor sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen schlug und den Kopf zu schütteln begann.

„Josh. Hol den Dreien doch bitte ein Handtuch", wandte Jess nun das erste Mal seit Tagen das Wort an seinen Sohn. Der 15-Jährige war dermaßen überrascht, dass er im ersten Moment ganz übersah, was er eigentlich tun sollte.

„Josh! Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen? Ein paar Handtücher, bitte", wiederholte Jess seine bereits vor wenigen Augenblicken schon einmal ausgesprochene Bitte.

„Sofort, Dad!", rief der Junge fröhlich und sprintete in Richtung Badezimmer davon.

Rory lächelte leicht und sah auf ihren Mann neben sich. Gleichzeitig legte sie ihre Hand in seine und drückte diese. Als Antwort erwiderte er ihren Druck.

Als nach wenigen Minuten Joshua mit den Handtüchern zurückgekehrt war und sich die bekleckerten Personen wieder etwas frisch gemacht hatten, legte Lorelai schließlich den Arm um die ziemlich aufgelöste Hope und grinste sie an. Dazu meinte sie: „Ich kann nur eines sagen: Du hast uns mit Kaffee getauft. Willkommen in der Familie, Hope."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	11. Daddys Prinzessin

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls.

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "_freu_" Robin ist mein. "_freu_" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "_freu_" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. "_schnief_"

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Ich habe beschlossen auf diese FF im Moment mein Hauptaugenmerk zu richten, da ich es an der Zeit finde sie abzuschließen. Danach werde ich mich an _"Into All Eternity"_ machen. Natürlich bemühe ich mich, auch die anderen FF's nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen.  
Doch jetzt zu dieser FF. Mein Dankeschön geht an meine tollen und einzigartigen Kommentarschreiber vom letzten Teil. Ihr seid das Beste, was einem Autor passieren kann. "_rumjump_" Wirklich und ganz, ganz ehrlich! "_freufreufreu_"  
Also, Danke an:

**asiandanger  
Avallyn Black  
boeli  
gingin **und  
**Diana2901**

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich euch noch danken könnte. "_mich verneig_"

_Zum Kapitel:_ Uh, ich mag dieses Kapitel. Zwar ist es nur auf einen Teil der Familie konzentriert, aber so fand ich es richtig. Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich mag dieses Kapitel einfach. Es hat so viel Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben. Und ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch auch gefällt. "_hoff_"

So, mehr gibt's heute nicht mehr zu sagen. Viel Spaß beim 11. Kapitel! "_lächel_"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Moments - 11. Kapitel -Daddys Prinzessin**

„Du benimmst dich."

„Ja."

„Und du wirst ihn höflich behandeln."

„Jawohl."

„Und du wirst weder versuchen ihn zu beleidigen, noch ihn mit deinem Sarkasmus völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, geschweige denn ihn zu schlagen."

„Rory", überdrehte er die Augen, „Ich habe dir inzwischen tausend Mal versprochen, dass ich mich von meiner besten Seite zeigen werde."

Die Frau seufzte, widmete sich wieder Falten der Servietten und meinte selbst in sarkastischem Ton: „Genau _das_ befürchte ich ja."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Siebzehn war ein schönes Alter, fand Alexis. Siebzehn war das perfekte Alter. Auch wenn das bevorstehende Treffen mit ihren Eltern kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde. Oder besser gesagt: Das bevorstehende Treffen mit ihrem _Vater_ würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden. Bei ihrer Mutter machte sie sich wenig bis gar keine Sorgen, dass irgendetwas schief gehen konnte.

Doch Jess war heikel. Immer schon gewesen, wenn es um seine Prinzessin ging.

Und Alexis wusste, dass die Tatsache, dass sie Keanu Furgison – ihren Freund – mit zum Essen bringen würde, für Jess mit Abstand die heikelste Situation darstellte, die es geben konnte.

Im Stillen hoffte Alexis einfach auf den Rest ihrer Familie. Sie hoffte darauf, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater so weit gebracht hatte, dass dieser sich benehmen würde. Sie hoffte darauf, dass Joshua sein Versprechen einhielt und ihr etwas unter die Arme griff.

Aber am meisten hoffte sie, dass Keanu nicht zu nervös war und sich durch irgendeine, ihm unbewusste Feststellung in Teufels Küche brächte.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Es war kurz vor sechs und im Esszimmer war der Tisch gedeckt. Rory sah mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihr Werk.

„Du hast den Tisch gedeckt als würde der Dalai Lama höchstpersönlich zum Essen kommen. Alexis bringt nur ihren Freund mit nachhause. Hot Dog mit Kartoffelsalat hätte wirklich gereicht", schüttelte Jess den Kopf über seine Frau und betrachtete den festlich gedeckten Tisch vor sich.

Rory antwortete ihm nicht sondern warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Im Moment darauf hörten sie, wie der Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt wurde und sich danach die Haustür öffnete.

„Mom? Dad? Wir sind da!", hörten sie gleich darauf die Stimme ihrer Tochter durch das Haus rufen.

„_Showtime_!", grinste Jess und folgte dann seiner Frau, welche schon in Richtung Vorhaus davon gerauscht war.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Joshua kam verspätet zum Essen da er beim Schwimmtraining aufgehalten worden war. Außerdem hatte er Cassandra noch von zuhause abholen müssen, da deren Wagen nicht anspringen wollte.

Als die beiden das Esszimmer betraten wusste der junge Mann - als sein Blick zuerst auf seinen Vater und danach auf seine kleine Schwester fiel - sofort, was hier los war.

Kurze Zeit nachdem die beiden Platz genommen hatten erhob sich Rory aus ihrem Stuhl.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mrs. M?", versuchte Cassandra im Moment darauf zu erfahren. Doch Rory winkte dankend ab. Stattdessen erklärte sie mit ruhiger, aber sehr bestimmter Stimme: „Jess, hilf mir bitte schnell mal in der Küche."

Danach rauschte sie davon. Ohne auf die Antwort ihres Mannes zu warten. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln erhob er sich ebenfalls vom Tisch und folgte Rory in die Küche.

Als die beiden verschwunden waren, stütze Alexis den Kopf in ihre Hände und schüttelte diesen leicht.

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein", versuchte Joshua seine kleine Schwester aufzuheitern.

„Dad benimmt sich unmöglich!", warf sie wütend ein und funkelte zornig in Richtung Küche.

„Du kennst doch Dad."

„Eben! Er benimmt sich unmöglich!"

„Also, wirklich. Ich glaube, du übertreibst hier ein bisschen, Lex."

Die Jüngere warf ihrem Bruder einen Blick zu, der schon alles sagte, jedoch erklärte sie dazu noch: „Er hat mit der _Alkohol-Drogen-Schlägerei-Geschichte_ angefangen."

Joshua kapierte. Und auch Cassandra schaltete sofort, hatte doch auch sie damals bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit Mr. M die _Alkohol-Drogen-Schlägerei-Geschichte_ gehört. Jedoch war damals die Geschichte für Joshua selbst bestimmt gewesen.

„Josh! Cassy! Bitte! Helft uns!", flehte Alexis im Moment darauf und sah ihren Bruder und dessen Freundin bettelnd an. Diesem entfuhr ein Seufzer, doch dazu nickte er, konnte er doch seiner kleinen Schwester noch nie etwas abschlagen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Du benimmst dich unmöglich!", zischte Rory ihm wütend zu, damit Alexis, Keanu, Joshua und Cassandra nichts davon mitbekamen.

„Er ist ein Vollidiot!", gab er zischend zurück und nahm die Dose Coke entgegen, die sie ihm entgegen hielt.

„Aber deshalb brauchst du dich nicht wie ein pubertierender Schuljunge aufzuführen, Jess! Außerdem finde ich ihn wirklich nett und man sieht, dass ihm wirklich etwas an Lex liegt. Also benimm dich endlich wie ein Erwachsener!", schimpfte sie weiter und warf die Kühlschranktür zu.

„Du meine Güte! Rory! Er hat geglaubt Hemingway wäre eine englische Zigarrenmarke!", konterte Jess und sah seine Frau ungläubig an.

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund mit dieser dämlichen _Alkohol-Drogen-Schlägerei-Geschichte_ anzufangen! Er war den ganzen Abend über höflich, nett und sehr zuvorkommend."

„Diese Geschichte ist _nicht_ dämlich! Das ist nur ein kleiner Hinweis für Mr. ‚_Ich-bin-so-toll-und-will-deine-Tochter-flachlegen_', damit er weiß, was ihm blüht, wenn derartiges mit Alexis passiert! Darauf kann er sich verlassen!" Damit verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und nickte einmal.

„Und ich habe hier jetzt einen Hinweis für Mr. ‚_Ich-werde-die-heutige-Nacht-auf-der-Wohnzimmercouch-verbringen-wenn-ich-mich-nicht-bald-benehme_': Noch eine einzige sarkastische Bemerkung oder ein einziger versteckter Seitenhieb gegen Keanu und ich mache meine Drohung wahr. Darauf kannst _du_ dich verlassen!" Und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie – fünf Dosen Coke in der Hand – zurück ins Esszimmer.

Jess überdrehte einmal die Augen, nahm dann seine eigene Dose und folgte ihr.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Um drei Uhr nachts war er immer noch nicht eingeschlafen. Die Wohnzimmercouch war aber auch wirklich nicht die bequemste Schlafmöglichkeit.

Typisch. Rory hatte überreagiert. Er hatte doch gar nichts schlimmes gesagt. Er hatte nur nach dem Essen beiläufig bemerkt, dass er jetzt noch in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen und sich dort eine gute, englische „_Hemingway_"-Zigarre gönnen würde. Woraufhin Rory ihm einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen und Alexis endgültig ihren letzten Nerv verloren hatte.

Jetzt lag er hier auf der Wohnzimmercouch und dachte über einige Dinge nach. Wann war es eigentlich passiert, dass sein kleines Mädchen nicht mehr sein kleines Mädchen sein wollte?

Es war das Geräusch von Schritten auf der Treppe, was ihn aus diesen Gedanken sofort wieder hervorlockte.

Jess erhob sich und ging in die Küche, wo die Schritte verhallt waren.

Das Licht des geöffneten Kühlschranks bemerkte er schon an der Küchentür.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", erschreckte er die Person, die sich in die tiefen Tiefen des Nahrungsmittelreservoirs vergraben hatte. Als diese bemerkte, wer die Person war, die sie erschreckt hatte, wandte sie sich mit einem Achselzucken wieder ab.

„Ich habe Hunger bekommen. Keine Ahnung warum, aber vorhin beim Abendessen ist mir irgendwie der Appetit vergangen", gab Alexis spitz zurück bevor sie einen Teller mit einem großen Stück Schokotorte hervorholte. Mit diesem ging sie zur Kücheninsel und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker sinken. Dann begann sie die Schokotorte zu genießen.

„Du kannst dich ruhig wieder schlafen legen. Wie du siehst bin ich kein Einbrecher", erklärte sie daraufhin ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Deine Mutter hat mich auf die Wohnzimmercouch verbannt", gab er Schulter zuckend zurück und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben seine Tochter.

„Das hast du nach diesem Abendessen auch wirklich verdient", merkte die junge Frau zufrieden an und aß genüsslich ihr nächstes Stück Torte.

„Hey! Es ist eben nicht einfach mit ansehen zu müssen, wenn seine kleine Prinzessin ihren Prinzen findet", verteidigte Jess sich. Und Alexis hielt inne.

„Dad …"

„Ich will dich doch nur beschützen, Lex."

„Aber ich pass schon auf mich auf, Dad. Und ich will auch meine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln. Das musst du verstehen", gab sie ihm jetzt in sanftem Ton zu verstehen.

„Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass es nicht einfach ist. Schließlich kann ich es nicht einfach so abstellen mir Sorgen zu machen. Du bist doch erst siebzehn."

Alexis lächelte: „Und darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du mit siebzehn bereits gewusst hast, dass Mom und du füreinander bestimmt seid? Das soll nicht heißen, dass es bei mir auch so ist, Daddy, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn du dich in Zukunft etwas bemühen könntest Keanu zu akzeptieren. Er ist nun Mal mein Freund. Ob es dir passt oder nicht."

Der Mann konnte nicht anders, nickte und senkte den Blick. Alexis konnte darüber nur lächeln. Doch sie spürte auch, dass sie ihm noch etwas sagen musste.

„Dad?"

„Jep?"

„Und sollte er mir doch jemals weh tun, dann bist du der Erste, der davon erfährt. Und dann hast du meine persönliche Erlaubnis, dass _du_ dann _ihm_ weh tun darfst. Schließlich werde ich immer auf irgendeine Art und Weise deine kleine Prinzessin bleiben." Jess lachte auf und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

Schließlich erhob sich das Mädchen vom Barhocker und ging auf die Treppe zu. Doch bevor sie in das obere Stockwerk verschwand drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah ihren Vater an.

„Gute Nacht, Daddy", lächelte sie.

Jess lächelte zurück.

„Gute Nacht, Prinzessin."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	12. Küche, Zimmer, Kabinett

_Inhalt_: Sind es nicht einzelne _Momente_, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen? – Eine FF über _Momente_ im Leben der beiden Gilmore Girls. 

_Disclaimer_: Adrian ist mein. "_freu_" Robin ist mein. "_freu_" In den späteren Kapitel sind Christina, Joshua und Alexis noch mein. "_freu_" Aber sonst gehört mir nix. Gar nix. "_schnief_"

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Weiter geht's. Bei dieser FF haben sich Dinge ergeben, die ich zwar nicht so geplant habe, aber die ich total toll finde, dass sie sich so ergeben haben. "_lach_"  
Doch bevor ich näher auf das Kapitel eingehe erst einmal grooooooßer Dank an meine lieben Kommentarschreiber:

**Avallyn Black  
gingin  
Sassy01  
boeli  
Valpuri **und  
**asiandanger**

Danke ihr Lieben! Es macht so viel Spaß zu schreiben und das verdanke ich alles euch! "_lächel_"

_Zum Kapitel:_ Irgendwie habe ich diesem Kapitel gegenüber eine "Hassliebe" entwickelt. Zum einen gefällt es mir wirklich gut, zum anderen bin ich absolut und vollkommen unzufrieden (was ja etwas gaaaaaaaanz Neues bei mir ist "_jetzt gar nicht sarkastisch war_"). Mitten drin wird es irgendwann mal richtig langweilig - meiner Meinung nach - dafür gefällt mir mein Schluss heute wirklich. "_mit den Schultern zuck_" Naja, ich lass das euch beurteilen.

Also: Viel Spaß beim Kapitel! Und über Feedback würde ich mich freuen. "_lächel_" Nur mehr drei weitere Kapitel und diese FF ist auch abgeschlossen. "_seufz_" Irgendwie traurig.

Nochmals viel Spaß! "_lächel_"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Moments - 12. Kapitel - Küche, Zimmer, Kabinett**

„Bist du aufgeregt?", wollte sie erfahren.

„Sehr", gab er grinsend zurück.

„Positiv oder negativ", bohrte sie weiter.

„Natürlich negativ", meinte er sarkastisch. Sie stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, was er nur mit einem Lächeln kommentierte.

„Das sind ein Dutzend Pfannkuchen morgen früh, Mister", gab sie mürrisch zurück.

Er überraschte sie dadurch, dass er ihren Arm packte und sie an sich zog.

„Es wären sowieso _zwei_ Dutzend geworden", murmelte er während er sie küsste, „Wir haben morgen schließlich einiges zu schleppen." Sie kicherte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, dann würden sie seine Eltern noch aufwecken.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Lorelai beobachtete grinsend wie Sookie ihrem Jüngsten die Hände hielt und dabei auf ihn einredete. Dieser überdrehte dabei die Augen, hörte aber weiter zu.

„Mom …", versuchte er sie dann doch irgendwann zu unterbrechen, „Mom! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich bin dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich weiß, wie man kocht. Dank dir und einer ausgezeichneten Lehre. Ich weiß, wie man seine Wäsche zu waschen hat. Ich weiß auch, wie man den Müll hinunter trägt und wie man Betten überzieht. Im Gegensatz zu Davie habe ich solche Sachen wirklich im Griff. Mach dir doch bitte nicht immer Sorgen, ja? Ich werde schon nicht sterben", in diesem Moment betrat Lorelais Jüngste das Appartement mit einer neuen Kiste und er lächelte, „Außerdem ist Chrissy ja auch noch da."

Diese lächelte zurück und verschwand mit dem eben hereingebrachten Umzugskarton in Richtung Küche. Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, als drei weitere Personen – mit Brettern und Werkzeug bewaffnet – durch die Eingangstür hindurch traten.

„Will sie die Trikots einer ganzen Footballmannschaft hier lagern oder für was braucht sie sonst so einen riesigen Schrank?", jammerte Adrian.

„Es reicht, dass sie die Tochter deiner Mutter ist. Wer sonst besitzt über siebzig Paar Schuhe?", winkte Luke ab und schleppte „_Bert_" – seine Werkzeugkiste – in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Davie", wandte sich Lorelais und Lukes Sohn jetzt an seinen besten Freund, „Als ich dir gesagt habe: ‚_Rede noch mal mit deinem kleinen Bruder und versuche ihm diese Schnapsidee, sich mit meiner kleinen Schwester ein Appartement zu nehmen, auszureden._' … was ist dir da durch den Kopf geschossen? Ich meine, wären wir sonst hier und müssten einen Kasten so groß wie einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank zusammenbauen?" Dabei überdrehte er die Augen.

„Baby, ich liebe dich wirklich. Aber du jammerst wie ein kleines Kind und das nervt furchtbar", antwortete Hope grinsend, als sie die Wohnung – ebenfalls mit einem Karton bewaffnet – jetzt betrat. Sie beugte sich schnell vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie davoneilte. Dabei stolperte sie über eine Teppichfalte und hätte beinahe zusammen mit dem Karton „_Küche – Gläser und Besteck_" den Boden geküsst, wenn Adrian nicht – schon aus Routine heraus – nach ihr gegriffen und das Schlimmste verhindert hätte.

„Amen!", rief Lorelai lachend, schnappte sich Hope und gesellte sich mit ihr zu Christina in die Küche. Und auch Sookie schloss sich ihnen an. Adrian sah ihnen grinsend hinterher.

„Champ! Beeil dich! Deine Schwester will heute noch mit dem Auspacken anfangen!", ertönte in diesem Moment Lukes Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Der junge Mann überdrehte einmal die Augen, rief dann aber zurück: „Ich komm ja schon, Dad."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihrem letzten und gleichzeitig besorgtesten Helfer: Sookie. Christina war sich sicher, dass innerhalb der nächsten Stunde das Telefon sicher drei bis vier Mal klingeln würde und ihre „_Schwiegermutter in spe_" sich erkundigen würde, ob auch ja alles glatt lief.

Gerade so als hätte sie es heraufbeschworen, erklang auch schon „_Goldfinger_" von Shirley Bassey. Die junge Frau überdrehte die Augen, hatte sie ihrer Mutter vor zwei Stunden doch erst gesagt, dass sie es lassen sollte dieses Lied als Klingelton einzuspeichern. Sie ging zu ihrem Mobiltelefon und sah auf den Bildschirm. Als sie den Namen am Display las machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Hey, Schwesterherz", hob sie in fröhlichem Ton ab.

„Hey, Chrissy", grüßte Rory freudig zurück, „Wie war der Umzug?"

„Hektisch. Aber irgendwie witzig. Sookie macht sich immer noch Sorgen, dass wir uns irgendwie verletzen oder aus Versehen das Appartement abfackeln könnten, aber du kennst ja Sookie." Rory konnte darüber nur lachen und stimmte der Jüngeren zu.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch Mal sagen, dass es uns sehr, sehr Leid tut, dass wir nicht kommen konnten, aber Jess und ich haben im Moment wirklich viel zu arbeiten."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Rory. Das ist doch klar. Aber nächste Woche, beim Einweihungsessen, seid ihr schon dabei, oder?", versuchte Christina in Erfahrung zu bringen und ließ sich gleichzeitig auf die Wohnzimmercouch fallen.

„Natürlich! Das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen. Lex und Josh freuen sich auch schon sehr darauf. Ich soll euch liebe Grüße ausrichten. Und ich glaube, dass sich sogar Jess darauf freut. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er endlich wieder einmal etwas Freiraum von der Kanzlei hat gefällt ihm ganz gut."

Die beiden Frauen sprachen noch einige Zeit miteinander, bis Rory sich verabschieden musste, weil aus ihrer Küche ein sonderbarer Geruch zu kommen schien. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen drückte Christina die Sekunde darauf die „_Anruf beenden_"-Taste ihres Mobiltelefons und legte es bei Seite.

„Baby! Die Kartons räumen sich nicht von selbst aus!", ertönte im selben Moment Robins fröhliche Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Robin und sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen. Und seit sie Kinder waren hatten sie immer gesagt, dass sie einmal heiraten würden. Vom Kindergarten weg waren sie immer ein Paar gewesen. Und niemals hatten sie irgendwelche Zweifel daran, dass sie beide zusammen gehörten.

Nach der High School begann Robin – mit der Begabung seiner Mutter gesegnet - eine Lehre als Koch in einem Haubenlokal in Hartford und Christina bewarb sich bei einigen Musikhochschulen und bekam schließlich ein Stipendium als Pianistin an der „_Hartt School_", der Musikhochschule der Universität von Hartford.

Das war auch der Zeitpunkt in dem die beiden beschlossen sich eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu suchen.

Und jetzt waren sie hier. In ihrem eigenen Zuhause. Es war klein, aber für zwei Personen reichte es vollkommen. So lange Christinas Flügel Platz fand war sie sowieso zufrieden.

„Baby?", ertönte ein weiteres Mal die Stimme von Robin. Die junge Frau erhob sich vom Wohnzimmersofa und hüpfte – wie ein kleines Kind – fröhlich in Richtung Schlafzimmer davon.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Luke stellte erschöpft die Werkzeugkiste in der Garage ab und begab sich danach ins Haus. Als er durch den Hintereingang schritt entdeckte er Lorelai mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Hochglanzmagazin am Küchentisch sitzen.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er ebenfalls hinein und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sessel sinken. Es entfuhr ihm ein müder Seufzer und mit einer Hand streifte er die Baseballkappe von seinem Kopf.

„Erschöpft, mein Schatz?", grinste Lorelai und ließ das Magazin sinken.

„Ich werde einfach zu alt für solche Dinge, Darling", gab er gelassen zurück und begann mit der anderen Hand, in welcher er nicht die Kappe hielt, seinen Nacken zu massieren.

Lorelai erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und stellte sich hinter ihren Mann.

„Lass mich das machen", lächelte sie und schob seine Hand bei Seite.

Danach verfielen sie für kurze Zeit in Schweigen. Luke genoss die Massage und Lorelai schien über einige Dinge nachzudenken.

„Die Zeit vergeht so schnell, findest du nicht auch? Gerade gestern hab ich noch Chrissys Windeln gewechselt und heute zieht sie in ihr erstes, eigenes Appartement", seufzte sie schließlich und wandte ihren Blick auf Luke, welcher genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Das ist der Lauf der Dinge, Lorelai. Irgendwann werden Kinder eben erwachsen", war alles, was er von sich gab. Und anscheinend war dies ein Stichwort für seine Frau, denn plötzlich hüpfte sie auf und ab, ließ von seinem Nacken ab, schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich direkt vor ihn hin.

„Ich weiß etwas, was du nicht weißt", begann sie schelmisch grinsend.

„Wieso beeindruckt mich das nicht im geringsten?"

„Komm schon, spiel mit!", schmollte sie leicht und zupfte an seinem Hemdsärmel.

„Okay, okay: Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?", gab er nach, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass es ihn eigentlich wenig bis gar nicht interessierte. Lorelai ignorierte das jedoch.

„Heute Morgen kam ich am Gästezimmer vorbei …"

„Schatz, du kommst jeden Morgen am Gästezimmer vorbei", unterbrach Luke sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Lass mich doch erst Mal ausreden!", warf sie ein und setzte fort, „Also: Heute Morgen kam ich am Gästezimmer vorbei und die Tür stand etwas offen. Und jetzt rate Mal, was ich da _rein zufällig_ in Adrians Tasche entdeckt habe."

„Ach, du hast etwas _rein zufällig_ entdeckt?", gab Luke skeptisch zurück und sah seine Frau durchdringend an.

Lorelai überdrehte die Augen: „Meinetwegen! Vielleicht habe ich ein kleines Handtuch bei Seite geschoben." Lukes Blick veränderte sich nicht.

„Okay, okay! Ich habe zwei große Handtücher und drei Pullover bei Seite gerückt", gab sie schließlich nach.

„Lorelai!", schüttelte Luke jetzt den Kopf, „Du sollst doch nicht immer herumschnüffeln!"

„Mach ich doch gar nicht!", wehrte sie sich, sprach aber schnell weiter, bevor ihr Mann etwas einwenden konnte, „Doch das ist jetzt gar nicht Sache. Also: Rate, was ich entdeckt habe!" Luke zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ein Zeichen für Lorelai, dass sie ihm sagen sollte, worum es hier nun eigentlich ging.

Die Frau hüpfte auf und platzierte sich auf dem Schoß ihres Mannes. Dabei schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und lächelte so breit, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Danach meinte sie: „Ich habe eine samtblaue Ringschachtel entdeckt."

„Gott steh uns bei!", entfuhr es Luke, „Jetzt werde ich auch noch Schwiegervater."

Lorelais Grinsen wurde beinahe teuflisch als sie noch meinte: „Und Großvater."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


End file.
